UC: Melancholy and Repent
by 082 Martian Scout
Summary: A part of the Untold Chronicles. Sequel to Seeker's Scroll. R&R.
1. Finding a Crew and an Old Friend

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

**Bermuda, UK**

Across town of the United Kingdom Island, many outlaws and crooks populated the town. For most citizens this would be the place to mostly avoid, but for Sylvester J. alias "Sly" Cooper, this was the perfect to find a crew for the _Gallantry_.

The ship was tied to the docks, with Dimitri, the Panda King, and the Guru waiting on board, also watching a few sailors and crooks come aboard. They showed the Panda King their cards, which marked them members of the ship and of the treasure hunt for Algernon's treasure.

While he managed the sailors coming aboard, Sly, Murray, Bentley and Penelope were recruiting the crew. Deciding who was worthy of sailing the _Gallantry_ or not, but at the moment they were pretty much taking anyone who approached their desk.

Their recruitment counter was in a quite basement in the town bar, where many souls partied and danced the night away. Of course the music of the party was loud and many of the people danced and stomped down on the floorboard, creating booms from the ceiling according to our favorite gang of thieves' point of view. Murray even had to go upstairs and advertise to a few people, mentioning the words "work," "treasure," and "pirate ship."

"So, Mister..." Bentley began, stuttering as he, Sly, and Penelope interviewed a black panther.

"Marcus." the panther filled in, taking out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Okay Mr. Marcus, tell us," Bentley resumed, "What makes you worthy to crew the _Gallantry_ in search of Algernon's treasure?"

"Well, bro," Marcus began, talking in a street accent, "I ain't ever sailed before on no boat, but I am capable of knockin' the freakin' skull outta anyone."

"Have you ever had a job?"

Marcus lit the cigarette and began to smoke, "Yeah, I was a gunman. Hired to shoot the livin' crap outta people. Any problems wit dat?"

"...No, not at all," Penelope replied, "In fact it's probably what we'll need on the ship."

Bentley agreed, "I second that; welcome to the crew, Mr. Marcus," he said, handing him a pen, "sign here, take your card, and head to the ship please."

"No problem," Marcus said, signing the piece of paper on the desk, taking the card, and heading out. Allowing the next to enter, a mix bulldog.

"And you are?" Bentley asked, looking up at the dog.

"David Rogers," he replied.

"Do you have any special skills useful aboard a pirate ship?"

"I'm a bit of a gunslinger, and a bit of a gambler," Rogers explained.

"And I suppose you're here because you want to be the first to carry a chest of gold?" Sly asked.

"Pretty much the case, yeah."

Bentley looked at Sly, who simply shrugged, "Welcome aboard!"

After the bulldog signed his name and retrieved a card, he left, making way for the next in line.

Surprisingly, the next applier looking for work was a hologram morphing android, a robot.

"And uh..." Bentley began, not sure where to start with this machine, "You might be..."

"I am AAI21-Borg," said the android. It had an ordinary humanoid skeleton shape, two arms and legs. Its skull however was round like the shape of a ball, that of a medium-sized soccer ball. It had two large round dots on its faceplate, two visual sensors that served as the eyes. Two circular audio-sensors were installed on both sides of its head, serving as the ears. And under the eyes of the robot's faceplate was its mouth, a radio speaker.

"Okay? And what's your... function, Mr. Borg?" Penelope asked who was too a little stunned by the applying recruit.

"To start with, my functions are of multiple tasks such as field combat, submersibles, and medicals," Borg explained, "I can serve myself useful for infantry tasks, scuba-based objectives, and as a medic in any situations."

"Have you even done any of that before?"

"Indeed I have. During my programming and constructing I have received training in which has increased my functional uses ninety eight point six four five percent."

Bentley was interested in this android; it appeared to have a sophisticated voice of an Englishman, "What's your programming?"

"I no longer have any programming at the moment. Due to my failure in my last mission my programming was erased and I was discharged of my objectives and primal installation. So now I am seeking work in Bermuda."

Bentley looked to Penelope and Sly, both nodded, "Not anymore you're not," he began, handing him a card, "because you're hired."

"Thank you, my new master," Borg said, taking the card, "I will be at the ship presently."

After the android had left, Sly turned to Bentley, "So how are we doing?" he asked, sipping his mug.

"Well, I think we're doing all right, despite the fact that we're hiring just about everyone that comes down here," Bentley pointed out, looking down at the list, "We have an archaeologist, a naturalist, a few sailors and mercenaries worth mentioning, the android which I'll say seems pretty cool, a fisherman, a taxi driver..."

Sly replaced his mug on the desk, "A taxi driver? Are you kidding me?"

"What's wrong? Mr. Jenkins seems like a capable guy," Penelope said.

"But he's a taxi. Look at all the names on a list, we only have a few specialists capable of treasure hunt," Sly pointed out, "Plus, we have a lot of tough guys, sure it evens it out, but they can get pretty wild and out of control. And while we're away from the ship we're gonna have a hard time trusting who's gonna take care of the _Gallantry_."

"I guess you're right," Bentley replied, cleaning his glasses, "but you're the one who wanted to get a crew to the Gallantry, what kinda of crewman do you want?"

"Well, we'll need a quartermaster to take charge of the ship and crew for us," Penelope said, pointing out an excellent theory, "With a quartermaster we can trust we should have no problems."

"That's a good strategic solution, Penelope," Bentley complemented, "Only problem is who we can trust out of all these pirates, vandals, and rogues. Murray's a little too soft and the Panda King is needed in the kitchen and on fieldwork. Who are we gonna find that is worthy to be the _Gallantry_'s quartermaster?"

Suddenly, footsteps started from the top of the staircase and worked down. Sly, Bentley, and Penelope watched as a new applier for work aboard the _Gallantry_ stepped off the last step and approached the desk.

He walked like a soldier marching his way into victory, his boots held the scent of sea and dirt, his long brown jacket showed many bullet and burnt marks which showed he had been through a lot of action, and his dark gray beanie hat was made for the most coldest of climates.

The figure stood in front of the desk, waiting for them to interview, "And... are you by any chance applying for a place aboard our ship?" Bentley asked, receiving a firm nod from the figure.

Sly felt unable to believe his eyes but knew they were not deceiving him, the soul applying for the treasure hunt of Algernon's loot was none other than a very skilled and capable mercenary, and an old, trustworthy friend.

He motioned Bentley to skip to the finally question as he handed the figure a bottle of soda, "So let me ask you this; are you ready to sail aboard a ship crewed by what you would call 'the damned' and very much risk yourself to being captured by cops all on a single goal?" He asked the figure.

He opened the bottle and sipped from it. "Yes I am," said the mercenary, J.B. Wilson, "Just tell me this; what's the occasion of this voyage?"

* * *

**Surprise! How do you all like that?! Wilson is back! But which are you more surprised about? Wilson's return or that they hired a robot into the crew? R&R.  
**

* * *


	2. Feeling Unworthy

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Reuniting with Wilson, Sly was the first to shake his hand, "Long time no see, Wilson," the raccoon greeted, "Who would have guessed we'd find you here?"

"No one I know," Wilson replied, placing the bottle back on the desk, "Like I asked before; what is it you're after in the seas that's convinced you to start recruiting a bunch of pirates in the UK?"

"Well, it's a long story," Sly began, but was interrupted.

"Uh, Sly? We need to interview Wilson like everybody else," Bentley reminded.

"Oh right, okay Wilson, what can you bring on this adventure?"

Wilson responded by resting a gun case on the desk in front of them, "I just happen to have an arsenal with me, mainly of ShocTech, pistols, rifles, gauntlets, and the works, along with other types of weapons." He went on, "I also possess sailing skills, combat skills, the ability to lead an army, and... I have, what you would call, a 'partner in crime.'"

"Neyla's here too?" Bentley replied, confused, "How long have you been in Bermuda?"

"Quite some time now, after the 'event' we've been hiding out here where no one would recognize us," Wilson explained, "Lucky thing Interpol didn't set up any installations here. Bermuda had always been off limits."

"'Off limits,' you say?"

"Yeah, so do we make your crew or not?" Wilson asked.

"Actually, we have a position aboard our ship for a quartermaster, someone to keep the crew in line," Penelope started, "Can you do that?"

"Are you kidding me? I've lead a SWAT team into combat as a career," Wilson exaggerated, "I think I can lead a bunch undisciplined, scurvy outlaws. No offense."

"None taken," Sly replied, "Mr. Wilson, this is your lucky day, both for you and Neyla, because you just got the last sign in."

"Great, where do we start?" the cougar asked, reclaiming his gun case.

"On the _Gallantry_," Sly replied, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll take you to the ship and introduce you to the others."

"Sounds great, but first we need to make a quick stop," Wilson said as he and Sly left the basement of the bar.

With the two old friends departing, Bentley and Penelope were left alone.

"I guess we're left to pack everything up," Bentley said, sighing.

"Looks like it," his girlfriend replied, stacking up the papers, "But before we go, could we stop by the technology shop in this village? I need a few more things for my RC equipment."

"Of course. The ship's not leaving without us," Bentley said, "Hey, Murray! We're going!"

"Check!" the hippopotamus returned, waiting for them as they came to the top of the stairs, "By the way, who was that guy Sly was with?"

"An old friend from the past," Bentley answered as the three strolled off.

* * *

Unknowing to them all, a tall figure, wearing a dark, worn-out cloak to disguise his true identity, watched them leave the bar. Word of Algernon's treasure had gone around, and this hidden figure wanted in.

Like a ghost, he followed them, tip toeing on dirty, reptilian feet. He knew they would lead him back to their ship, and he was going to get that treasure one way or another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sly and Wilson wandered through the bar, in search of Wilson's girlfriend, Neyla. After passing several drunkards who were laughing at jokes, firing pistols with joy, and whistling at every woman who passed by, they found her.

The white tigress was inside the bar, repelling a few drunkards from her. Dressed in her usually _Lara Croft_ appearance, along with her mantilla and ruby headdress, Neyla at first was beginning to enjoy flirting with several outlaws, but now she became annoyed when they started to follow them around, beginning for a kiss, and one even asked her to "marry him." After that, she knew she had gone too far.

"Come on, baby! Give me a little lip action," one of them demanded.

Finally, Neyla lost her patience and slapped the pervert so hard, he fell backwards and hit the wall, just as Sly and Wilson walked in.

"Went a little too far, didn't you?" the cougar asked as the drunkard fell to the floor, "that was quite a slap, though."

Relieved to see them, Neyla walked past the remaining drinkers and stood to greet Sly, "Poodle. Long time."

"Nice to see you too," Sly replied, tipping his hat.

"Good news," Wilson began, "We've got the job." The white tigress smiled, "Have you collected your stuff and said your goodbyes."

"I don't having anything more than the clothes on my back," Neyla replied, "As for the goodbyes..." she turned to the drunkards, "Bye, boys."

With that, the three left, heading back to the ship.

* * *

On their way to the _Gallantry_, Bentley, Murray, and Penelope exited out of the technology shop, the female mouse holding a paper bag of batteries, engines and motors, and other RC parts. After paying the merchant, they were gladly heading back to the ship, until a mugger ran by.

"Gimme that bag!" demanded the robber, who was a wolf. He pushed Bentley down, knocking him off his wheelchair, and grabbed the bag from Penelope, knocking her down as well. But before he could take the next opportunity to run, Murray grabbed him by the collar, reclaiming the paper bag, and tossing the wolf an impressive distance.

After disposing of the mugger, Murray helped Bentley back into his wheelchair; the turtle was melancholic after going down so easily. After the Bentley, the hippo helped Penelope to her feet, handing her bag of goods.

"Thanks Murray," the mouse said.

"Anytime Penelope. Any time!" the hippo replied, giving the thumbs-up. The mouse turned to Bentley, whose head was lowered.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm all right," he replied, rolling on, "Let's just go back to the ship and join the others."

"If you say so."

As they carried on, Bentley kept his head low and away from Penelope's eye contact. She was almost robbed and he literally could not do a thing to stop the thief. Out of the Cooper Gang today he played a big role as the smartest of them all, unfortunately he had only brains and no brawn. If it were not for Murray, Penelope would have been crying at the loss of her purchased RC parts, and he could do nothing. And for the moment, Bentley felt as if Penelope, the only girl who ever really loved him, was losing interest in him.

* * *

**R&R.  
**


	3. The Rivalry between Chinese & Sontarjii

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Finally arriving at the _Gallantry_, Sly, Neyla and Wilson strolled down the docks, where several crewmen were loading up barrels and crates. When he presented the ship, they both marveled at the reptilian resembling boat. The figure head of a sea dragon was built at the front of the ship while the rest of its floating section was painted with scales.

"Nice ship," Wilson commented, turning to the raccoon.

"Its named _Gallantry_," Sly explained, "An real-life pirate ship."

"Where can you get a actual pirate ship in the twenty-first century?" Neyla asked.

"Easy, in the only pirate town in the twenty-first century; Blood Bath Bay."

As they walked up the board to the ship, they soon approached the Panda King.

"Hey," Sly greeted the giant panda, "how are the new crewmen working out for the ship?"

"Not well," he replied, turning to them, "they are out of control and speak of rebellion. And I been patient enough not to unleash my wraith upon them."

"Well, wait no longer, because we have our quartermaster," Sly said, introducing Wilson, "right here."

The Panda King studied the cougar and gave him a glare, he could tell straight out that he was Sontarjii. An enemy to all of China ever since the Arctic War. Wilson returned the glare to the panda, suddenly feeling more at risk than before.

"Wilson, this is the Panda King," Sly introduced, unaware of their glares, "and Panda King, this is-"

"A Sontarjian!" the panda interrupted, lighting a flame within his palm. Wilson returned by pulling out his Shock pistol, aiming it at the Panda King's head.

"Whoa! Whoa, hold it!" Sly said, getting into the middle. Although everyone knew it was an idiot's decision to get in the middle of Chinese and Sontarjii, for their hatred for each other had never died since the Arctic War, but Sly always took chances. "What's going on here?"

"He is a Sontarjian! The scum of the Earth!" the Panda King exclaimed.

"Look who's talking, Jumper," Wilson shot back.

"Enough, both of you! Now, I know about this little rivalry between you two and your peoples, but it is not the time. Like it or not, you both are on the same ship and are on the same side, so I think it would be very wise as to lay down your arms and shake hands," Sly concluded.

Little by little, Wilson made the first move, lowering his pistol, and in return, the Panda King's flames died as he lowered his hands by his sides.

"Now shake hands," Sly said, adding more fuel to the fire.

They both shrugged and extended each others hands, taking hold and slowly lifting them up and down. Panda King, who had gotten a little immature, lit a small flame in his hands which burnt Wilson's. The cougar responded to the intense heat of the hold and withdrew his hand, examining the reddish burn on his palm.

With that, they nodded their heads and went separate ways of the ship. Panda King went back to the kitchen while Wilson to inspect the crew.

After succeeding in what appeared to be a fool's gamble, Sly felt proud of himself. After a while, he spotted the rest of his friends returning. Bentley looked a little depressed, and as his duty as his best friend, Sly needed to know.

After the three of them arrived on board, Bentley rolled off towards the back of the ship. "Bentley, where are you going?"

"To adjust the rudder, when we set sail," the turtle replied, his voice seemed depressing.

"Well, okay, I'll meet up with you later," Penelope said, waving to him as he kept his head low. The mouse turned to Sly and Murray.

"What's wrong with him?" Sly asked, watching his turtle friend roll away.

"I don't know, he seemed fine a few minutes ago, and after we almost got mugged, he seemed melancholic." Everyone gave her a confused look, "It means sad."

"Oh," they all replied, simultaneously.

"Don't worry, let us talk to him and see what's up," Sly assured, "Come on Murray, let's go."

As the raccoon and hippo left to talk to Bentley, Penelope was left with Neyla. At first she was unsure what to think of this white tigress, and then was relieved that she was no longer going to be the only woman among seamen.

"Uh, hi," she began, nervous at making a first impression.

"Hi?" Neyla returned.

"Welcome aboard the ship, my name is Penelope," she introduced, extending her hand, "And you are...?"

"Neyla," she replied, shaking her hand, "Nice bandanna."

"Thank you, nice ruby headdress," Penelope introduced, glad things were beginning well, "I guess since we're the only girls on board, that makes us roommates."

"Okay, so we're is our room?"

"Right this way..."

* * *

As the two girls became acquainted with each other. Sly and Murray found Bentley doing what he said he would do, adjusting the rudder. Even though he said he was fine, the two knew the turtle long enough to know when he was feeling depressed.

"Hey Bentley, you okay?" Murray asked, the turtle looked up.

"Yes, just earlier I said I was fine, didn't I?" Bentley replied, rudely.

"Yeah, but even we know you're lying," Sly pointed out.

Bentley sighed, "Alright, I'll talk."

"What's been going on? You seemed fine a few hours ago, and now you're sad," Murray asked.

"Well, it's about... Penelope and I," the turtle began.

"Uh-huh..." his friends replied.

"And I'm starting to think... I'm losing her."

"What?" Murray said, shocked.

"What are you talking about, Bentley? You're an awesome guy," Sly told him, "You're smart, you're funny, in a logical sorta way, and... uh, well... you're smart!"

"Yeah, like super smart!" the hippo added.

"I know, but while we were getting mugged, I couldn't do anything," Bentley explained, "Curse this wheelchair."

"Hey, don't hit yourself Bentley," Sly told him, "You and Penelope are the best couple I've ever seen, your relationship is so successful, I'm jealous of you."

"Thanks for the complement Sly, but I don't think it will be successful for long," Bentley replied.

"Hey now, as far as I know, you two were made for each other," the raccoon explained, "she will never find anyone better for her than you."

"I don't know."

"Look pal, if you don't believe me, go talk to her yourself," Sly suggested.

"Yeah, who better to hear it from than Penelope," Murray added, "and I know it's different of me, but talking might just work."

As if by a miracle, Bentley lit up, "Okay. Alright, I'll go talk to her. Thanks you guys."

"No problem, little buddy," Murray replied as his turtle friend rolled off.

* * *

Meanwhile, two sailors loaded one heavy barrel on deck, and left it to pick up the others. Little did they know, the barrel lid was opened as two bug-eyes peeked out to the rest of the ship, checking if the coast was clear.

With the sure sign, the stowaway lifted the barrel, sticking two bare-feet out, and tipped-toed out of sight.

* * *

**Relax! Don't let the summary fool ya. Penelope hasn't lost interest, Bentley just thinks that, which will lead to a few attempt to impress her and show her that Bentley is not a weakling. There, happy? Now that I have explained one of the problems of the story? You better be! **

**BTW, thank you Jammin Jabala, for making your character barefoot, because now nobody can tell who's who! LOL!  
**

**

* * *

**


	4. Suspicious

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Approaching the _Gallantry_ from the docks, the hooded reptilian studied the ship with precision and hopped onto it, with no one's notice. He crept out of sight of the two loading sailors and removed his cloak.

His species was a crocodile, large and to be feared, and his name was Julius Black. Like most of his family he had green skin and large sharp claws, his hair was long and black, styled in dread locks and corn rows. Over his body, Black had several scars that he himself chose not to tell. For clothes, he had the appearance of a peasant. His coat was long, brown, and sleeveless, and was the only thing covering his chest. His pants were brown, baggy, and held many holes and patches. However, his most effective feature was his large, frightening yellow eyes.

As the descendant of Captain Cutler Algernon's first mate, Maurice Black, who had attempted mutiny and failed, the crocodile as a young lad had become furious. Knowing if Maurice had succeeded in his mutiny, his family, meaning himself, would have lived like kings to this day and forth. From then on, he swore to collect the treasure in which he believes is rightfully his, even if it means sneaking aboard a ship with the Cooper Gang.

Although, Black had heard the Gang's reputation many times and was impressed with this work, who better to help recover _his_ treasure than the notorious Sly Cooper.

For the moment, all he had to do was blend in with the crowd and wait until they have found all of the treasure, and then he would begin to "talk" to the crew.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson wandered onto the ship, observing every detail of it. Since he was now the _Gallantry_'s quartermaster, he had to know the ship, the crew, etc.

On the way, he spotted two loaders having difficulties carrying a large, heavy barrel, and as he studied them more, the two loaders turned out to be familiar faces. A doberman and a coyote.

They were Wilson's former SWAT team members, Ricochet Adams and William Fitzgerald, his firearm specialist and ordnance engineer. The cougar grinned as the two former commandos struggled with the load, and saw fit to help them as well as reunite with them.

"Come on, Billy! Lift it to the left," the doberman told his companion.

"Who's left? Yurs or mine?" Fitz replied, readjusting his cowboy hat, letting go on accident.

"Fitz! Hey!" Adams called, beginning to lose his balance, until someone took hold of the other side of the barrel. "Whoa! Thank you..." the doberman began, turning to the helping hand, who was in fact the cougar. "Captain Wilson?"

"Captain?!" Fitz added, looking on the other side as Wilson and Adams gently placed the barrel on the floorboard.

"No. I'm not your captain anymore, from the looks of things, it looks like Cooper is your captain," Wilson corrected, "Now, what in Sam Hill are you boys doing here?"

"Well...it's a long story," the doberman said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I've got time," their former captain replied, "let's start from the beginning, after I left you two in Paris."

* * *

While the two soldiers explained themselves, AAI21-Borg had set up his installation and resting position in a precise spot. Next to a desk, where he had rested his medical supplies. Along the desk, he had also cached his spare batteries, although his android battery functions did not require continuous recharging once every few hours, it was always good to have a spare battery in case of any malfunctions.

As he finished with his supplies, Borg looked up and noticed two females, a mouse and a white tigress, walking by. The mouse was clearly Penelope, as the same one he had met from before, the tigress however was different, and at the same time, familiar.

Borg's visual receptors zoomed in on the other female, and from random memory, the unit knew that her name was "Neyla." However, instead of engaging conversation with her, the android took a no-flash, stealth picture of Neyla and hid it within his memory banks. Now was not the time to study the white tigress, he would observe her later.

* * *

The white tigress followed Penelope as she led her to a dorm at the front of the ship, which was refashioned into a room for the mouse. However, since she was no longer the only female on board, it was now the girl's dorm, the "ladies' locker," etc.

Neyla studied the room, noticing a lot of technology and other equipment she would never understand how to use, and spotted two hammocks, right across from each other.

"It's uh... nice," Neyla commented, trying every bit not to be rude.

"Yeah, sorry about all my RC tech, since I had my own room on this ship I've been... become a little bit of a slob when it came to organizing everything," Penelope explained, blushing.

"No, it's all right," Neyla assured, "we can hold on like this for a while. It's not like I have any variables myself to put somewhere, for now at least."

The two sat down, each on their own hammock, and began to chat.

"So, what do you wanna talk about while we still have free time?" Neyla asked, removing her mantilla and letting her hair down.

"How about the biography of theorem?" the mouse suggested.

The white tigress gave her a confused look.

"It's math," Penelope explained.

"Thanks, but I'm wasn't exactly a straight A student in most of my classes, mainly math," Neyla told her.

"Oh... Then, how about boys?"

"That will work," Neyla began, "you start."

"Okay, well... uh," Penelope stuttered, never had she had a sleepover where they did such things as make-up performances, pillow fights, or talking about boys, never did she even have a friend to talk to before. "You want to know someone? Dimitri."

"Really? What about him?"

"Well," Penelope began, unsure where to start from, "He has the most biggest ego I have ever witnessed."

* * *

While they were laughing and talking, Dimitri still as the subject, Bentley rolled over to the girls' dorm. With his lungs filled with courage, he raised his hand and reached to knock the door. But he stopped as soon as he heard laughing, which he knew was most likely Penelope talking with Neyla.

Instead of interrupting them, Bentley leaned closer to the door to listen in on the conversation. As everyone knows, eavesdropping is illegal, but they were all outlaws so it did not matter one bit.

"He talks and acts like the most important member of the Gang, but I've been laughing ever since the Blood Bath Bay Operation," he heard Penelope say, as it was followed by laughter.

After that comment, Bentley thought she meant him. He did think himself as a key member of the Cooper Gang, was he exaggerating?

"not to mention he thinks he's quite the smooth talker, but hardly any muscle," Penelope continued, "and he's not even in his best on foot."

As the two women laughed, Bentley backed up from the door, his head hanging. Now he was really depressed. Ever since Operation: Reverse Double-Cross, she had been laughing at him? Everyone knew he was in a wheelchair, and that has done nothing to stop him. However, there were many flaws that a woman as beautiful and intelligent as Penelope could see.

He turned around and started back up deck. He loved Penelope, and from what he had heard he was weak, exaggerating, and "not best on foot," but Bentley was willing to change that, change himself, to show Penelope that he can be better and stronger. But he was going to need help.

* * *

**My comment: There's a lot of suspicious characters aboard the _Gallantry_. Black, Borg, the other stowaway, etc.  
**

**Ha! How was that?! Say _Jammin Jabala_, did you think that the earlier stowaway was Black? Wrong, that's why I didn't thanked you earlier. And no, I don't think it's odd that you don't have reviews. Trust me, I have seen weirder stuff before. **

**And _pasta16_, you know the couples: Bentley & Penelope, Neyla & Wilson, no change. And I'm glad you're here to read this, my first Bentley&Penelope fic. **

**As for those action lovers, just wait, you'll see a conflict soon enough.**** BTW, how do you like the fact that Adams and Fitz are here? PS: I apologize to any Dimitri fans who are reading this.  
**

**

* * *

**


	5. Wilson's Speech

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

After explaining their stories, Fitz and Adams pretty much just shrugged as Wilson simply smirked, "And now you're here, aboard Cooper's ship? Now criminals yourselves? How ironic."

"Hey, after _you_ left us back in Paris, we had watch out for ourselves." Adams shot back, "Couldn't sleep with having Interpol on our tails, couldn't stop to get a bite anyway! I call us lucky we arrived here, and got a job aboard this ship."

"Yeah, you'd have to be pretty lucky to get this far," Wilson agreed.

"Now, how about you, Captain? Why're you here?" Fitz asked.

"Coop hired me, the same as you."

"You in this for the treasure too?" Adams asked.

"No, I never really had an interest in treasure," the cougar exclaimed, "I'm running away with the thieves like you two are. Plus, considering Cooper and I are old friends, he knows I can lead an army. So now, I'm the ship's quartermaster."

"So... that means you're still our CO?" the doberman asked.

"Bingo!" Wilson replied, "And since I know you both to be responsible enough, I'm promoting you two from loaders to in charge of the ammunition."

"Does that mean more work?"

"Yes!"

"Damn," Adams cursed, "I was hoping we'd finally get an easy gig."

"Well, here it is; you can wait until after I give a word to the rest of the crew," the soldier of fortune said, "It's time to get these sailors in line."

* * *

Bentley rolled to the deck, slowly and silently heading to the rudder to adjust it one more time, mostly however to think of an option. If he was to prove himself to Penelope that he was not weak, he would need some assistance from someone strong. On the way, several pirates pointed and laughed at him as he went by, drunkards without any sensitivity.

Wilson watched the disgusting sight of the pirates, who were gossiping badly to Bentley, and knew it was time to take charge.

"Attention! Everyone, give me your attention."

He called but many ignored him, underestimating him.

"I said 'shut it and pay attention!'"

Again, everyone ignored. Except for a drunkard who approached him.

"Aye, why don't you 'shut it' and shove it?" he told him, turning back to his companions as they laughed, applauding him. However, as the drunken sailor turned back to Wilson, he launched a punch due to the encouragement of the others.

But Wilson out maneuvered him, he dodged the fist, and jabbed into his stomach, and launched an uppercut to his chin, knocking him off his feet. With that, the entire ship fell silent. Bentley peered from the rudder, watching as the cougar had received a what he had asked by beating up another.

Wilson looked all around, smiling. He had gotten everyone's attention, even thous below deck came up to listen. Sly, Murray, Penelope, Dimitri, the Guru, the Panda King, Neyla, Borg, Black, the other stowaway, etc. "Thank you all. I appreciate the respectful silence I had asked for before. And now that I have your attention, I expect you to listen carefully, because I will _not_ repeat myself.

"Now then boys, look all around to the people next to you, and I suggest you get to know them nice and clear, because you're gonna be sailing with them for a long, long time. For any who cooperate, I will appreciate it very much; and for any trouble makers, I suggest you get your act together. Now we can get along easy, as long as you respect me, I _won't_ toss you over board! We understand each other, right? We are all after the same thing: treasure. I know there might be a few of you who might dislike me, well get over it! Because I'm the quartermaster of this ship, and you're gonna be taking orders from me for as long as the treasure hunt goes. Understand?"

Only a few people murmured, while others simply shrugged. But Wilson did not appreciate begin ignored, the cougar pulled out his pistol, pointed it in the air, and fired.

"I said: Understand?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone immediately responded. The cougar lowered his pistol.

"That's more like it! Not get to work, we're leaving in..." Wilson turned to Bentley, "When are we going?"

"In an hour," the turtle answered.

"In an hour! Now get to it!"

With that, everyone leaped to their feet and got to their stations, understanding their duties that they were lucky to have. Wilson nodded and motioned the Gang to meet up with him.

Before meeting with him, the Panda King approached him, giving him an astonished look, "Impressive. I never though someone of your kind would be capable of commanding a ship."

"I've had my experience," the cougar replied, "and don't you have a cake in the oven or something?"

"Do not take advantage of your position aboard this ship," the giant panda warned, "these sailors are ruthless and unpredictable, if you are strike down while your back is turned, I will not assist you."

"Fine by me, because I'm pretty unpredictable myself. So you just worry about the grub, cook, and let me worry about the ship." With that, Wilson turned and headed for the captain's dorm. As for Panda King, surprisingly, after being talked to like that he would have roasted the cougar, but instead just allowed him to get away with it. _This time_.

* * *

Joining him in the captain's cabin, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Penelope, and Neyla surrounded their map; the Seeker's Scroll, as it revealed many locations of thousands of treasures, and an arrow that pointed in a random direction.

Seated at the desk, Bentley was farther from Penelope, his head low and concentrating on the Scroll, while the mouse looked at him, concerned.

"So, where are we going, Captain?" Wilson asked, turning to Sly and Bentley.

"Not to sound too obvious, but I think we should go where the Scroll tells us," the raccoon suggested, "Just a rub guess."

"But effective," Bentley added, "It was the Scroll that led us here, to find a crew, so if my knowledge is accurate, the Scroll will decide our next destination."

"Sounds straight forward to me," Penelope complemented.

"I'm sure it does," Bentley returned, not looking up. Penelope's smile faded, now she was beginning to notice something was wrong. "It appears the Scroll is pointing to somewhere near the Arabian Sea," Bentley said, reading from the map, "There must be treasure somewhere in that facility, or maybe some disturbance."

"Are you sure?" Murray asked.

"I'm not exactly aware of how this thing works, so no," the turtle replied, calmly.

"So our next destination is in the Arabian Sea?" Sly asked.

"That's in the east," Wilson exclaimed, "Alright, I'll go inform the crew."

"Actually, could I have a word with you, Mr. Wilson?..." Bentley asked, "In private?"

"Sure," the cougar replied, nodding to Neyla as she left the dorm, along with the others, leaving Bentley and Wilson to talk.

* * *

**Statement: Yes readers, there is something to be suspicious about Borg. My tip; keep an eye on the android, you never know what he is up to. As for Black, an eye should be kept watch over him, we all know what he wants aboard the ship. And the other stowaway still remains a mystery, in my next chapter, the stowaway shall be revealed, and it will blow your minds!- or not...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	6. Agreement

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

"Okay Benny, what's the problem?" Wilson asked.

"Bentley, actually," the turtle corrected, "and I might need some help with a... relationship."

Wilson's eyes widened as a wide grin appeared on his face, "You're yanking me, right? Egghead Benny's got himself a girlfriend."

"Yes I do, at least... I hope it still lasts," the turtle lowered his head, "I feel as if I'm losing her, as if she's losing interest in me."

"Now, what gave you an idea like that?"

"I over heard her talking and she mentioned a few things about me being over exaggerating, weak, and not good on foot."

"Wow, what a bitch," the cougar commented. Bentley turned to him, giving him a cold, hard glare. If there was one thing that one person should ever tell another, it would be to insult his girlfriend. Wilson blushed, "No offense."

"Anyway, I need someone to reform me into the opposite of those description, therefore so I won't lose her, "the turtle explained.

"That sounds a little shallow," Wilson told him, "Aren't you smarter than that; jumping to conclusions?"

"I am! I just don't think brains are gonna help me prevail this time."

Wilson stood up, "Listen. I'm not a ladies man, but I know that it's important just to be yourself in a relationship."

"That is important information, but I don't think it works any more in barbaric country."

"Fine! You don't wanna take my advice, go ask someone else. Maybe Fitz and Adams, they're tough guys, maybe they can help you since I can't."

"Okay. Alright, thanks!" Bentley replied, rolling out the door, leaving Wilson alone to sigh.

"Why does nobody understand sarcasm anymore?" the cougar asked, his hand over his face.

Suddenly, after Bentley had left, he detected movement and heard a few objects fall over. Wilson stood up silently approached the pile of barrels, where he believed the noise was coming from. With a quick snatch, he grabbed the eavesdropper by the jacket and pulled him out into sight of the captain's dorm.

The eavesdropper turned out to be a rodent, and Wilson knew him, Frederick Opossum. Freddy was a short possum who lived in the junkyard of Paris, served as Wilson's technician for the SWAT team. Freddy wore a pair of long-johns shirt and pants, along with a jeans jacket covered in oil stains. The possum's hair was uncut and wild, without a single drop of shampoo nor conditioner, which applied no job for any combs. He had wide, bug-eyes and medium size ears, and below he wore no shoes, exposing his feet and toes.

Although Wilson was in a fine mood to see old friends, right now he was actually furious. Before, during an assignment in Sudan to guard an Egyptian Chalice made by Khenmu, the Great Potter. With the help of Sly Cooper, they had managed to repel the train robbers and protect, until Freddy gave into his greed and stole the Chalice himself, unaware of the bad luck curse. Freddy found himself lost in Sudan, with only the Chalice, as he experienced many wrong turns, eventually, he managed to survive. However, due to his actions, Wilson, Neyla, and the rest of the SWAT team were branded traitors, and Wilson was nearly hung.

"H-hey, Jacky!" the possum greeted, nervous to see his old friend, who gave him an angry look, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Well, well... if it isn't my little pal, Freddy," Wilson replied, giving him a fake smile. Suddenly, without warning, he tossed the possum into the wall, right next to the window. "You're lucky I missed," he told him as the possum pealed off the wall.

"I know I did a bad thing before, but did you really have to hurt me?" Freddy asked, as Wilson picked him off the floor.

"After you almost got my team sent to Hades' and me hung, hell yes!" the cougar growled, kicking the window open.

"Okay! Okay, take it easy," the possum begged, "I know it's not much to make up for what happened, but I got you a little something-something." Freddy reached into his inside pocket and pulled out... the Chalice of Khenmu, the very same priceless item he had stolen back in Sudan.

Wilson took the Chalice and held it into the light, "You kept this thing? After all this time, you still have it?"

"Y-yeah! Yes. I... uh, thought you might accept it as a token of my... apology," Freddy explained, giving him an uneasy grin, along with a fake laughter. Suddenly, Wilson begun to laugh too, wrapping an arm around him as if he were a friend.

For the moment, Freddy thought he was forgiving, until the cougar said, "Goodbye, Freddy," and tossed him out the window.

_Splash!_

After plummeting into the cold water of the Atlantic Ocean, Freddy rose his head above water, glancing back up to the cougar, as he glanced at the Chalice and back to the swimming possum.

"Did you think it would be that easy? That you could just hand me a piece of gold and I'd forgive you just like that?" Wilson asked, "Well guess again. Because I'm not as forgiving and tolerate of you as I was before.

"See, I know I should be the most angry with you, but I'm not the only one you should be trying to suck up to. Nobody likes anyone who gets the boss' word but not everyone else. So you see, I'm not gonna forgive you now, Freddy."

"Okay! I understand that now! Now pull me up!" Freddy begged, "I'm not a very good swimmer."

"I don't think so Freddy, not until you made up."

"I already said I was sorry, I gave you a priceless artifact! What more do I have to do?"

"It's not just me you need to apologize to," Wilson told him, "Lucky for you, Adams, Fitz, and Neyla are on board too."

"Where are you getting with this?"

"Don't interrupt me, Freddy. Unless you want to be shark food."

"Shark food!?!"

"Yeah, don't you know there are sharks in the ocean? Lots and lots of sharks. And the most common killers of the shark family are the Maco and the Great White. The biggest, the fastest, and the meanest."

Freddy screamed as he started to really panic, "C'mon! Let me up! Please!"

"On condition, you get everyone else to forgive you. Starting with the others, if you have their forgiveness, then you have mine. Are we clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Agreed!" Freddy replied, now beginning to cry.

"Fabulous!" Wilson replied, throwing down a float to him. The possum swam and grabbed the safety raft, and was lifted back aboard the _Gallantry_.

* * *

**Statement: Well, I don't know what you think, but I think Freddy coming back is quite a shock. Of course now, he's got himself into a real pickle. But don't get him wrong, he's very repent about what he did, which is the title of the story: Melancholy and Repent! Meaning Bentley is Melancholy because he thinks he's losing Penelope, while Freddy's Repent about what happened before. BTW, if any of you who believe Freddy should be dead, just you wait, he's gonna get a real hard time making up for his mistake. And if you think Wilson, or any of you, are mad at Freddy, just wait until he meets the rest of the former SWAT team...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	7. Reunion of the Team

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Bentley wandered around the ship, in search of Wilson's former SWAT troopers; Fitz and Adams. Eventually he found the two seated at a table, playing poker and betting away what was left.

The turtle rolled up to them, swallowed a lump within his throat, and tapped Fitz's shoulder. The coyote turned to him, "Hey there, little man. What's the buzz?" he asked.

"Uh, Fitz? I need to talk to you and Mr. Adams," Bentley told him.

"No problem, I reckon. Hey, Ricky-chet," Fitz called, the doberman turned to him, "Fella wants to talk!"

"On my way," Adams replied, turning to the rest, "I'm out," he said, leaping from the table and joining with Bentley and Fitz, "Okay. Whatta you want, turtle?"

"I was... uh, gonna ask you to help me," the turtle began, "With getting muscles."

"Getting buffed, eh?" the doberman asked, "Alright, but you're gonna need some work. What's it for, anyway?"

"My girlfriend thinks I'm... well, inadequate."

"Hold up! You've gotta girlfriend? Are you messin' with us?" Fitz asked, looked down at the handicapped turtle.

"No, I'm serious!"

"Alright, fine. We'll give you hand," Adams told him, "Meet with us later, and we'll get you buffed up for your gal."

"Gee, thanks," Bentley replied, rolling away. Adams smirked.

"Were you really serious about getting him 'buffed?'" Fitz asked.

"I don't know about 'buffed,' but we'll think of something," the doberman replied, turning back to the game. "Alright, what did I miss?"

In the poker game, Adams was playing against other members of the crew. One of which was a ocelot by the name of Henry Jenkins, who was indeed the taxi driver. Jerald Marcus was there too, a cigarette on the tip of the panther's mouth. And finally, the winning player of the poker game, Dimitri had placed his shiniest jewelry in the bet.

Being a fully experienced Night Club owner, Dimitri knew a thing or two about gambling. Not only was he an artist, he had learned how to play a hand at poker with his guards, who would usually bet their paychecks.

"Le taxi man bets two grams, Marcus a pack of cigarettes, and me my wrist watch," Dimitri filled in, a confident grin on his face.

"I bet ya that watch is made-a pure gold," Fitz told him.

"Twenty four of le carrots," Dimitri gloated, "I got it off one of my own Night Club samurai, dude went without knowing the time for weeks."

"Yeah, I bet you will too once I win it off of ya," Adams stated, dropping a stack of money in the pile, centered in the middle of the table, "Five hundred dollars, in cash. Whatda you say?"

"Done!" the lounge lizard replied as everyone showed their cards. It was unpleasant for everyone because Dimitri won with a Flush.

"Damn it all!" Adams cursed, slamming his fist on the table, Marcus cursed ever worse than that, and Jenkins just slapped himself, while Dimitri laughed at then all, pulling in his prizes.

Watching the game from a distance, Julius Black sighed without pity for the fools for their uncontrollable gambling. Lucky for them, including himself, they were going after treasure all over the world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson pulled Freddy out onto the deck and led him to the rudder of the ship.

"J- Jack, where are we going?" the possum asked.

"The first thing I'm gonna do is let the whole crew you have something to make up for," the cougar replied, pinning him to the Mizzenmast. He placed the Chalice into eyesight, "Now pay attention, Freddy. You're already in deep enough trouble now, and if I were you I wouldn't show this to anyone. The people on this ship are all treasure greedy. Second; I'm gonna warn everyone to watch you, and if you get yourself in trouble, I'm gonna be the first one on your case. Got that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I got it," Freddy replied.

"Good." Wilson said, handing him the Chalice, "Attention! Everyone, may I have your attention?"

Everyone fell silent and turned to the cougar, who was holding the possum by the collar.

"Take a look at this little rodent, boys. This is what I found aboard the ship, a little stowaway, and spy! But don't worry about him, because although I know him to be very intelligent, he is stupid! He eavesdropped on my conversation and thought he wouldn't get caught."

Everyone began to laugh at the pathetic possum. However, not everyone laughed, Adams, Fitz, and even Neyla gave him a cold, hard glare. Memories of Freddy's actions back in Sudan.

"And another thing. Freddy Opossum here has agreed to make up for his crimes by working aboard this ship. Mostly to make it up to those he had turned on, betrayed, and left for dead. Clear?"

"Yes sir!" everyone replied, few of which could not understand what the quartermaster was talking about.

Wilson finally let Freddy go, right in front of the others. Adams, Fitz, and even Neyla gave him a look that caused him to shudder.

The nervous possum chuckled, "Hey guys," he began, giving them a small wave. At first, he thought they were going to kill him the way Wilson almost did, but instead just turned their backs and left.

This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**Statement: Sorry this seems a little sloppy, I have been losing it a bit earlier but I'm trying to pull through. BTW, I've noticed that there are not many Bentley&Penelope stories and I'm curious. I thought that couple would have been written in a lot of stories. Why is that?...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Actually, Charged with Treason was in the "Before Cooper Vault Heist" section of my Sly Cooper stories, and it was a long time ago before the Untold Chronicles. As for Wilson, I'm trying my best, it's just it feels like it's been a while since I wrote a Sly Cooper fic and it's difficult getting use to it again. I owe it to my story "Soul Eater" in Kung Fu Panda.**

**To _slylady345_: Just you wait. Things are gonna get good when they set sail, and then things get extreme when they reach... _The Doom Sea_!  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	8. First Task

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

When the time was right and the sun was finally in the middle of the sky, the crew of the _Gallantry_ went to their stations and got to work. The anchor hoisted up, the sails set free, and the hippo tending to the rudder, the pirate ship set sail upon the seas once again.

As the ship made its way onto the Atlantic Ocean, Freddy was pacing back and forth. The short possum was deciding who he should begin with. Everyone hated him now, and asking for their forgiveness was out of the question. If he was to gain their friendship he needed to first earn it.

At first he thought of going to Neyla first, but shot down the idea as he knew that the white tigress would surely toss him overboard and not give a damn whether he drowns or is eaten by sharks.

So, he decided to start with those he knew well the most, Adams and Fitz.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bentley waited for Adams and Fitz, dressed in workout clothes.

Eventually, the doberman and coyote arrived in the selected area for exercise, "Not to be impatient, but you two are late," the turtle told them.

"Right, sorry 'bout that. I lost every penny I had left in a game of cards, so let's just get this over with," Adams explained.

"I told you not ta bet everything in one game," Fitz snapped at him.

"Hey! You didn't tell me anything," the doberman shot back.

"Um, hey? Remember me? Need help..."

The two canines turned to the turtle, who was already impatient.

After getting their acts together, they armed Bentley with some lifting weights, that were luckily on board before the ship as stolen.

"Okay, so all you have to do is lift these things up and down repeatedly, and you'll get some bumps in those toothpicks you call arms, understand?" Adams explained.

"I don't know, I don't think that's all there is to it," the turtle replied.

"Look, do you want muscles so your girlfriend doesn't think you're a wimp, or not?"

"No."

"Then get lifting, problem solved! See ya around," Adams waved, turning around and leaving.

"Wait. Where are you goin'?" Fitz asked.

"To get some soda and enjoy the cruise, good luck with whatever." As the doberman left, Bentley studied the weights, even he knew that a one weight was not enough.

* * *

Adams strolled through the ship and ran into Wilson, his arms folded, "There you are, Adams. Where have you been?"

"Just helping out a friend, is all. I'm done for the day."

"Guess again, you have a job now that you're on this ship, Ammunition Manager," the cougar told him, handing him a bag of weapons, "And since you're the manager, you need to clean them."

The doberman looked at the small sack of rifles and other firearms, "One sack, no problem."

"You think so? That's not all of them, it's just a supply bag," Wilson said, leading him to a storage closest, "Here are the rest of the weapons."

With that, he opened the closest, revealing over hundreds of rifles, spears, and swords on rows, each against the next wall. Adams' mouth dropped.

"Well, good luck buddy," Wilson told him, patting him on the back and leaving his presence.

Adams sighed and got to work, beginning with the first weapon in the bag. As he sat next to the storage closest door, Freddy the possum approached him. The doberman gave him a warning look, saying "Come any closer and I'll kill you, you bastard."

"Hey uh, Adams. How's it... uh, going?" Freddy asked, nervously.

"Go away, Freddy. Haven't you done enough to us?"

"C'mon Adams, I was only being a little greedy in the past, I never meant for you get arrested," the possum said in his defense, "I swear I will do anything to make up for it."

"'Anything,' you say?"

"Uh... ... ... Yes?"

"Okay, in that case, I'd rather be helping that turtle with his girl problems, but so called 'Quartermaster' Wilson stuck me with the weapon cleaning job. So if you take over and get the job done right, I'll forgive you," Adams dealt with him.

"But if I do your job, that makes you even more of an idler," Freddy pointed out, "But okay, if it proves I'm sorry, I'll clean up each weapon in that back sack of yours."

"Oh no, it's not just the bag," Adams corrected, opening the door, "Wilson instructed me to clean them all," he stated, revealing the rows and stacks.

It was Freddy's turn to drop his jaw, "He told you to clean all these? Wow. A near death experience really changes somebody," the possum said.

"Yeah. Well, good luck buddy!" Adams said, repeating Wilson from before. Patting him on the back and leaving his presence.

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: So, you say _Melancholy and Repent_ is your favorite out of all my work, just you wait my friend, there might be more of my work in the future that you will probably like more than this. Deception for example.**

**To _slylady345_: You better, because you won't want to miss a thing.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	9. Nobody likes Rich People

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

While Adams escaped his chore to assist Bentley, leaving Freddy in his place, Wilson took watch over the ship, keeping watch over any insubordination on board.

As the quartermaster managed the crew, the captain raccoon managed the map. Sly sat near the edge of the ship, eyes down on the Seeker's Scroll as it marked several locations of the world, even now he was still curious. They, the Cooper Gang and himself, knew the blue marks revealed where Algernon had hidden his treasure, the red marks however still remained a mystery.

Meanwhile, Murray simply hummed a small tune as he steered the _Gallantry_, while the rest of the crew went about their own business. Some sailors mind and tended to the ship, while some simply sat towards the edge, drinking and waiting until they were needed.

The crocodile stowaway, Julius Black, stroll across the ship, trying not to draw any suspicion. Until someone called to him. "Hey, man..." the croc turned around, taking notice of the lounge lizard known as Dimitri, "How goes the first day of sea searching for le gold?"

Black snorted and walked away, without answering his question.

"Hey! Why are you ignoring he who is talking to you?" Dimitri asked, "What's the happening, bro?"

Again, the crocodile ignored him, keeping his back turned. By now, Dimitri was annoyed.

"Hey! Le big lizard playing silent game, pay attention to yours truly who is talking to you!"

Finally, Black stopped and turned around, "Talking is for the weak," he told the lounge lizard, and then turned again to walk away.

Dimitri's smirk faded, "Hey now, don't be so rude, dude. Even a peasant viewer such as yourself can see fit not to put down people."

Suddenly, Black snapped. The "peasant viewer" was _not_ the right thing to say. The crocodile spun around and grabbed the lounge lizard by the neck, lifting him off the floorboard. As a following result, some of the loiterers turned their attention to the commotion and began to cheer for the croc to pound the wisecracking lounge lizard.

Evidently, the commotion snatched the attention of Sly and Wilson as they and Murray noticed Dimitri was in trouble. Knowing it could spell disaster, all three ran down the steps, in hope to stop the calamity.

* * *

Meanwhile, Freddy glanced back at the rag in his hand and the rifle in his other hand, unsure exactly how to start with cleaning a firearm.

To begin, he started with the handle of the gun, and then to the trigger, and then...

_Bang!_

By mistake, Freddy had accidentally fired the weapon, straight into the ceiling of the closest, but from the floor of the deck. That was when Freddy learned the first lesson in cleaning firearms, "make sure they are not loaded and that the safety is on."

* * *

As if by a miracle for Dimitri, Black dropped the lounge lizard and grabbed his arm, which had been pierced with a bullet. Everyone ceased they cheering and came in line after seeing the crocodile had been mysteriously shot.

They all back away as Sly and Wilson came into the circle, spotting Dimitri, who was lying on the ground, unharmed; and Black, who had been shot in the arm. The raccoon helped Dimitri up as Wilson approached Black, examining his arm.

A angry glare fell upon the crew, given by Wilson as the cougar turned to them all. "Now see, this is the direct punishment I was talking about. If you don't behave you'll get the boot, one way or another."

He placed a hand on crocodile's shoulder and urged him to show the crew.

"Take a good look at this man's arm, because you'll be lucky if you get shot in the arm the next time somebody acts up. This man attempted to assault another, and when that happen it appears, I don't know if by accident or otherwise, that someone decided to get violent. So we're not gonna fight each other, it's best to save our strength when we're fighting something that threatens us all. So despite our differences, we're gonna get along like one big, happy family. Am I making myself clear, boys?"

"Yes sir!"

"Crystal!"

"Understood, sir!"

With that, Wilson took a more firm hold on the crocodile's shoulder and pulled him below to where no one could hear. He nudged him to sit down on the crate behind him, "Listen, you probably don't like me, the crew, or even yourself, but I would like to say 'congratulations,' because you're the first to act up and to receive the just punishment."

"He insulted me by addressing me," the crocodile replied, keeping his clawed hand over his bullet wound.

"I don't care what he did, if you act up like that again you'll be lucky if the next shot doesn't get you in the head." the cougar told him. "All I'm asking of you is to behave on this ship, and don't think you're different than everyone here. What's your name?"

"Black..." the crocodile responded, "Julius Black."

"Well then, Mr. Black, welcome to the 'Beware of' list. You're right next to the Panda King and Freddy, and believe me; if you were me, you especially need to keep an eye on Freddy. Now on your feet, we'd better get you to the medic before that bullet kills you."

With that, Black resisted the urge to kill the cougar and complied, standing up and following the quartermaster below deck.

"By the way, I know your deal with the lounge lizard," Wilson called back as they stepped down the stairs, "I feel your pain. Nobody likes rich people."

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: That's what makes it a surprise, it comes down to the thing that no one would expect.**

**To _slylady345_: Thank you, and they keep getting better.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	10. It was an Accident

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

On deck of the _Gallantry_, many of the sailors swiftly went to work, scrubbing the deck and tending to the mast. Meanwhile, Wilson led Black below deck, in search of the infirmary. Even asking few of the pirates for directions.

Eventually, they found the infirmary and the medic, now to Wilson's surprise, was a robot.

"Greetings sirs," the android greeted, expanding its mechanical arms, "How may I serve you?"

"Listen, tin man. This man's been shot in the arm, he needs medical attention on the double," the cougar replied.

"Very well. Please have a seat," the android told Black as the crocodile sat on the bench.

"Do you know anything about battle wounds, tin man?" Wilson asked.

"My unit number code is AAI21-Borg," the android corrected, "and yes, I do."

"Terrific," Wilson replied, "Have him patched up and all seat before dinner. I'm gonna find that shooter." With that, the cougar had left the infirmary.

Black watched as the cougar walked out the door and spat, "Sontarjians. Where of Devil's keep have they forsaken from?"

"Why, in one of the most coldest parts of the globe, of course," Borg answered, humming.

The crocodile glanced at this perculiar android, which was humming like an ordinary person. While he had plans of his own, he would have to figure out this odd machine. Perhaps, even, the machine could be of some use to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wilson met up with Sly and Dimitri in the middle of the deck, where the lounge lizard and Black had begun the commotion.

"Well? Is he okay?" Sly asked, concerned.

"Yeah, he'll be alright, I left him with the android," the cougar replied, turning to the other sailors, who were mind their own business. "At least the crew is in line, and it only took a shot in the arm to do it."

"Could have been worse," Sly remarked.

"Does it matter? It's only the first day and somebody already starts a fight and gets shot," Wilson explained.

"Whatever the cause, I must find le shooter and praise him for saving suit from grease," Dimitri said.

"That's a good idea, I'd like to know who's been wasting the ammo."

"Well, do whatever," Sly told them both, "I'm gonna have a look at the map with Murray. Wilson, if you see Bentley, tell him he's needed."

"Coming up, Captain."

* * *

In the exercising selection, Adams and Fitz helped Bentley as the turtle laid in a weight lifting set. Holding the long bar weight over his head, Bentley kept his arms straight upright in the air, hopes to prevent the weight from crushing his head.

With the little strength he had, Bentley pushed the weights in the air.

"Way da go, little guy!" Fitz congratulated, although he himself held the bar by a grasp.

"I did it! I did it!" Bentley cheered from himself.

"Adams! Fitz!" Wilson called as he and Dimitri walked in, interrupting the moment of success.

"Yeah sir?" they replied, Fitz accidentally letting go of the bar, causing Bentley to lose balance and drop it on the deck below.

"Don't mind me, but what are you two up to?"

"Well, uh... we were helping Bentley here," Adams began, "with getting buffed. He's been feeling a little scrawny and puny."

"I see. Hey Benny, you're needed at the captain's dorm." the cougar advised.

The turtle nodded and hopped back on his wheelchair, rolling out.

"Now then," Wilson continued, "Did you finish cleaning the weapons?"

"Well..."

"'Well...' isn't an answer," Wilson interrupted, grabbing Adams by the shirt and pulling him to the ammunition room, followed by Dimitri and Fitz.

* * *

"There we go..." Freddy said to himself, placing the tenth weapon cleaned on the racks next to the others, "Now to get on with the..."

The possum's sentence was cut short as the door opened. He, being right next to the door, was slammed against the wall beside it, now hidden between the door and the wall.

Wilson entered the closest with Adams, along with Dimitri and Fitz.

"Aha! I see... You hardly started," the cougar accused, glancing at the few clean rifles on the rack. "Hello, what's this?"

He reached for a rifle and removed it from the rack, examining it.

"You have a good start though, I don't suppose you were cleaning these early and went to help Benny with the weights?"

"Yes! Yes, that's what happened," Adams replied, deciding to go with the story.

Wilson looked up at the tiny hole in the ceiling, "And I suppose you're the one who made that shot earlier and stopped that fight?"

"There was a fight? And I missed it? Damn."

"So it _was_ you."

"Listen, I can explain..."

"Don't need to, in fact, I'd like to thank you."

"Yeah, I know I screwed up, but serious- Wait. What?"

"That little accident of yours was just the jolt the crew needed to get to work," Wilson said, patting him on the back.

"Uh, you're welcome...?"

"But next time, be careful with the ammo, I don't want anyone else getting shot in the arm," the cougar told him, calling him "good man," and leaving the storage closest.

Adams smiled, finally he was getting some respect.

Dimitri was the next in line, "Also, for saving my booty to groove another day, I come to reward you," the lounge lizard removed his own golden watch from his wrist and presented it to the doberman.

"Whoa, thanks!"

"It's a reward," Dimitri simply said, turned, and left.

After leaving, Dimitri shut the door behind him, allowing Freddy free from between the door and wall.

"Oof!" he yelped, landing on his behind.

"Freddy, I gotta say; Thanks a lot!"

"Me? What did I do?"

"No Freddy, thanks a lot man, because of that accident, I got a new watch," Adams said, showing off his new golden watch.

"Oh... shinny," the possum said, smiling at his own reflection in the watch's face.

"And because of that, Freddy, you have my forgiveness."

"I do? Alright!"

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Yes, but you recall that it was an accident. And sure, Adams would be a better double crosser than Freddy, but Adams is just insubordinate, back talking, lazy, etc., not treacherous. Freddy is curious, greedy, and retarded. No offense to anyone reading this.  
**

**To _slylady345_: Yup.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	11. Unsuspected Planning

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Within the infirmary below deck, Black growled and gritted his teeth in pain as the medical android, Borg, tended to his wound. Already, he had removed the bullet from the crocodile's arm, sprayed disinfecting medicine to prevent lead infection, and was now sewing up the wound and covering it with surgical plastic. Whoever had built Borg must have been a genius surgeon and scientist to create this medicine. And said scientist had defiantly given Borg the proper medical supplies.

"There we are," the android said, "This plastic should allow your wound to heal much faster and prevent further damage. However, in one hundred, sixty-eight hours, I will have to remove the plastic, or you shall receive a very unpleasant rash."

"Thank you," Black said, standing up from the bench, "Now then, please tell me; who is your creator?"

"My creator's identity is classified," Borg replied, "But his description is not.

"My creator was a scientist who paid little attention to outside affairs and stayed within his laboratory, conducting many peculiar experiments. He built many robotics and machines, including me, but was usually interested in bio-engineering, supernatural, and life producing science."

"He sounds impressive," Black responded, "But why are you no longer working for him?"

"My creator was sent away," Borg answered, no change in his computer-like voice, "and I was disposed of. However, when I was reactivated I learned the news and erased my programming, as I was no longer his assistant. Afterward, I went to Bermuda of the United Kingdom, in search of work."

Black hesitated, the crocodile knew he would not be able to get _his_ treasure along, and this android could be an ideal accomplice. "Android, how would you like to join me in a mutiny for when we find Algernon's treasure?"

"An interesting honor, but I must refuse," Borg exclaimed, "My only purpose and desire is to work aboard this ship as a medic... at least, until further notice."

The crocodile's eye brows rose, this android actually had plans of his own?

"Now then, you must be going now," Borg said, pushing him lightly out the door, "Dinner is arriving among you."

With that, Black was pushed out of the infirmary, and android in solitude. And as Borg began to clean up, if the machine had any lips of his own, he would smile deviously. It was true, this android did have plans of his own, and treasure was not of the subject.

* * *

In the captain's dorm, where the Guru sat meditating in silence while Sly and Murray waited, Bentley rolled in, the door closing behind him.

"Alright, I'm here, what's wrong?" Bentley asked, swiftly.

"Bentley, not to sound dramatic, but I've been overlooking the Scroll and we _may_ have a problem," Sly exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself," Sly replied, turning the Seeker's Scroll around to Bentley's direction. The turtle rolled over to the desk and studied the Scroll. The map revealed the selected location and themselves, but in between, a dark mist and clouds were painted over a specific spot in the sea between them. A black storm cloud rained and shot lightning as it loomed over a shadowy mist, which produced horrifying thoughts.

"Gee, looks pretty scary," Murray commented.

"What do you think it means?" Sly asked.

"Danger? Warning? Rough waters?" Bentley guessed.

{The Doom Sea} The Guru replied, his eyes still closed. The three thieves turned to him, {A dark body of sea where the sun never shines, the storm never stops, and a thousand beasts wait for food foolish enough to arrive.}

"Is it really that bad?"

{I sense many sailors in the Doom Sea, where they are meeting their fate as we speak.}

"In that case, I guess we do have a problem," Bentley replied.

"Can't we go another direction? Y'know, sail around it?" Murray asked.

"Afraid not, Murray. Right now we're heading directly at the storm in front of us, and that leaves left and right. However, if we go to the right, we won't find any port in time before we run out of supplies, and if we go left, we'll be heading straight into Interpol controlled territory."

"Then we don't have much of a choice," Sly began, "If we go through the storm, we're probably lose, and if we go another away, we'll still lose. So, whadda we do?"

"Considering you're the Captain, you make the decisions," Bentley replied, "I for one would go with facing Interpol, that seems to be the safest option, better than starving or fighting through some beast."

"Well, I think we should go through the Doom Sea, other than Interpol, it's the quickest way to port," Sly said.

"That sounds a little too risky, Sly," Bentley replied, "I know this could be our last adventure before the Cooper Vault Heist, but I don't think putting ourselves and the crew at risk is the best thing to do. We could be destroyed out there."

"But we have the experience, the equipment, and the manpower," the raccoon pointed out, "I'm sure we can fight back those monsters. We have the Panda King, remember? He could repel Crusher."

"Well... Okay, I guess we can pull through, but I can't find a precise conclusion," Bentley agreed.

"Right on!" Murray replied, pulling both his childhood friend in a tight hug, tight enough to make a bear hug seem small.

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: You are just going to have to wait, my Fall Break is over and I am back in school. So don't be disappointed if I don't update as fast as I am doing now.  
**

**To _slylady345_: Yeah, that's the funny part of Freddy, and why he still has the Chalice.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	12. Dinner

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

In the _Gallantry_'s kitchen, the Panda King smelled the alluring aroma of the food he had prepared. The over sized, well done cooked turkey lied on a large plate, surrounded by seasoned lettuce. A large pot filled with steaming, noodles and bacon stew. Another bowl of heavily swollen fruit was set next to it. Finally, a series of bottles of rum, alcohol, soda, and Wilson's only favorite, Coca-Cola, were placed on a tray and waited for the servers to arrive.

After everything was set on a tray, the Panda King tapped the bell, signaling everyone that dinner was served.

* * *

Hearing the bell, everyone on board arrived at the dinning room, sat at a low row table, and watched as the servers placed the food in front of them. Sly and the Gang were seated on the far end of the table.

While they ate, Wilson had took a seat next to Sly, near the end. "Wilson, did you find out where the shot came from?" Sly asked.

"Yeah, it turned out to be an accident, caused by Adams," the cougar replied, unknowing of the truth.

"In that case, I guess there is no shooter aboard."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna tell the crew that," Wilson exclaimed, taking a sip of his mug. After a taste of the disgusting alcohol, the cougar turned and spat out, what he calls, the "contamination."

"What was that for?" Murray asked, anxious.

"Damn servers gave me the blasted alcohol," the cougar complained, "Only uncontrolled drinkers can stomach the stuff. I'm gonna go get some Cola from the frig myself."

"Okay, the kitchen's over there," Sly pointed.

"Thanks. On the way, I think I'll thank the cook," Wilson replied. The raccoon shot up.

"Wait. Wilson," he started, however he was too late, as the cougar was already heading for the kitchen. "Not good."

"Why?" Murray asked, pouring down his soup down his through with one shot.

"Well, it's kinda complicated and I'm not one for explaining things," the raccoon replied, turning his attention elsewhere.

* * *

As for Wilson, the cougar arrived in the kitchen for the soda beverage he so craved, but stopped as he saw the Panda King was the cook. The giant panda turned to him while he chopped up lettuce with a knife, the two stood in silence.

"Greetings... Sontarjian," the Panda King greeted without welcome.

"Likewise, Jumper," Wilson replied, slowly walking towards the refrigerator, "I'm just coming in for a Cola."

"Proceed."

Not taking his glare away from the giant panda, the cougar reached into the refrigerator and selected a bottle of Coca-Cola. After claiming the bottle he headed back, both their gazes not letting down a guard.

"Sontarjian."

"Yeah?"

"It is fair that I must warn you... that although you have succeed in taking authority over the crew, you have not gained authority over me, nor have you received my trust," the giant panda explained, "Even if you are Cooper's old comrade, that does not make you my comrade. If you die, I will not mourn you."

"Likewise," Wilson replied, drinking from his bottle and leaving the kitchen.

* * *

Neyla strolled into the dinning room and collect two plates of food, one for Penelope and for herself. Considering the mouse was too busy to notice it was dinner, she had chosen to return back to their room with some fruit.

Along the way, passing several crew members, she passed by Freddy the possum, who was talking to another former SWAT team member, William Fitzgerald. Although the coyote was more forgiving then the others, he was more interested in his turkey drumstick.

"As I was saying, I am very sorry for my rash actions and I ask, with all the forgiveness you have left, that you would please forgive me," Freddy exclaimed, as the coyote licked the last bit of meat off the bone.

"I dun think so, little critter. I know your sorry but I just can't find a reason to forgive ya," Fitz replied, cracking the bone.

"How about I do you a favor?" Freddy asked, beginning to sense a pattern.

"What kinda favor?"

"I don't know, anything you want or need. What is it?- Wash your hat, organize your stuff, polish your boots? Name it."

Fitz hesitated and snapped his fingers, deciding the perfect thing. "Alright, Freddy, I got somethin'. And I'm not gonna make it a fun thing, just a little somethin' you'll remember," the coyote said, his lips forming a devious smile.

The possum put on a worried look, "Okay... I don't know what you're smiling at but whatever. I've been chased by a hungry jaguar in Sudan, and what could be worse?"

The coyote pulled his boots, revealing his big feet, and rested them on table, in front of Freddy. Fitz leaned back in his chair, placing his arms behind his head in relaxation. "Okay Freddy, a good o' foot rub outta cut it."

Freddy gulped, suddenly losing his apatite.

The possum, disgusted but willingly, placed his hands on the coyote's feet, "And uh, don't be afraid to clean between the toes, that's where the gunk's sitting."

Freddy gagged, "Ew... ... ... Worse than a jaguar."

* * *

**I know, funny and disgusting, one of man's favorite combos...  
**

**To _Bantstike-chan_: Thank you, I'm glad you like this story, and it probably won't be my best work.  
**

**To _slylady345_: Yes, If I were you, or another reader, I would watch Borg closely, the only way I can describe him to you is that he is a riddle that only his writer, me, can know.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	13. Advice

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

In the ladies' dorm of the _Gallantry_, Penelope kept her eyes focused on the new RC recon jet she had drawn blueprints for days ago. A small, remote control jet with an eye underneath its chin, useful for reconnaissance.

Although she had her RC chopper, which indeed had an bottom eye, but for jobs that require information as quickly as possible, the Cooper Gang was going to need a faster reconnaissance unit. True, Sly was a gifted recon trooper, including the fact that he could select a reconnaissance team of his own, they still were going to need an eye from the sky.

While building the new, promise expecting aircraft, Penelope glanced back to the blueprints. She remembered that it was herself and Bentley who and came up with the idea of a recon jet, they both had drawn the blueprints, but to today, she was building the jet herself, alone. Penelope just could not understand what was wrong with Bentley, ever since they got back on the ship, the turtle had been eluding her, and she did not know why.

Breaking her from her trail of thoughts, Neyla walked in with a bowl full of fruit, "Good evening, roomy," she greeted, taking a seat on her hammock as she noticed the mini aircraft on the desk, "What's that suppose to be?"

"It's my new remote control recon jet, perfect for reconnaissance and navigation," Penelope presented, "Once I finished constructing this bad-boy, and after a few tests, I'll be able to see from high places."

"Cool. How does it work?" Neyla asked, standing beside her.

"It begins with me flying it high into the sky, and I'll see through an eye on the bottom of the jet. Right _here_," the mouse flipped the jet upside down, revealing a camera coverage installation.

"Can it really see anything?" the white tigress asked, bending closer towards the eye.

"Yep. I can see you from the screen," Penelope replied, turning her laptop computer around, showing her the image of herself.

"Nice toy, it caught my good side," Neyla joked and they both laughed. Afterward, they both sat down on their own hammocks, "Well Penelope, you're a very intelligent girl. You must have a lot of free time to learn and build all this."

"I attended a University in Holland," the mouse replied, "I was a strait 'A' student."

"Wow. I attend a British University," the white tigress exclaimed, "I... wasn't so good a student as you were."

"A British University? How did you get there if you're-?"

"A Hindu from India? Well, let's just say I scammed my way there," Neyla said, "I didn't have anywhere else to go?"

"'Why?" Penelope asked, concerned, "Unless you don't wanna talk about it?"

"Well, I don't like to, but I'll tell you. I was abandoned, betrayed by my own parents..."

Grief gripped Penelope at hearing this, but remained quite and listened.

"They left me so they could get a step higher, for a better life, a better job, and their new superior only gave them the job if they left me behind. Believe or not, they took the job. I grew up on the streets, had to survive on my own, and when the opportunity came to me, I managed to sneak into Britain, until I finally got caught."

"That's... that's sounds hard to get through," Penelope said.

"Oh no, it wasn't all that bad, I was caught by Interpol, who was impressed by my talents of persuasion that they gave me a job as a constable," Neyla said, going back on the good times, "After years of complication and betrayal, I met Jack, and then things seemed to feel right for a change."

The mouse put a grin on, "Jack? Who's Jack?"

"Jack Wilson. The Quartermaster of this ship," Neyla said, mirroring the grin.

"Oh. I didn't know Wilson's first name. Anyway, I'm guessing he's your boyfriend," Penelope teased.

Neyla blushed, "Yes," she admitted, without any denial whatsoever, "What about you? Anyone on board you have something for?"

"Yep. Bentley," Penelope said, and proud of it.

"The turtle? He is a little cute, how did you meet?"

"It's a long story," Penelope said, as she began to tell her new friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bentley sat outside on deck, next to the edge of the ship, gazing into a bucket of water. Although he knew he at least gained a lump in his arms, the turtle knew just as well that it was not going to impress Penelope. If he was going to keep the girl he loved, he needed to impress her somehow.

Suddenly, the of someone in disgust brought him out of his trance in the water. He turned his head around and spotted Freddy the possum coming his way. The possum glanced at him, "I just rubbed two big puppies during dinner and lost my apatite, but at least I got his forgiveness," he said, unable to smell his own hands.

He past Bentley and placed his hands in the bucket of water, trying to wash out the smell.

"So... What's up with you?" Freddy asked, leaning on the edge.

"...Nothing," Bentley simply said.

"Nothing? That's a big load," the possum replied, "Something's gotta be up if you're here by yourself. So what's the deal?"

"Well..." the turtle sighed, "I'm having a problem."

"Problem? Don't be ridiculous! You must be the smartest guy on board to have problems, you can just solve your problems easily!"

"Well, it's not going to be easy..."

"Not easy my- never mind, I know something that's must have been 'not so easy,' that wheelchair musta been 'not so easy' to build," Freddy said, spotting a glowing button, "Ooh, what's this do?" he asked, pressing the button, as a result, a large boxing glove launched and knocked the possum off his feet, "Ouch. Anyway, you get my drift. All you gotta do to solve your problems is use that that head o' yours."

Bentley smiled, actually feeling a bit better, "Thank you, I actually needed that," he said, rolling away but stopping, "Oh, and uh, sorry about the boxing glove. It's sort of an emergency feature."

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm probably gonna get worse from the next person I'm gonna talk to," Freddy relieved the turtle, but then gulped as he thought of the next angry former SWAT team member; Neyla.

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Oh. I know who you're thinking of, and no, it is not him. It is not Dr. M. Not even an original Sly Cooper character. You'll just have to guess again. It is a good guess though, but Borg's creator is not Dr. Mandrill.  
**

**To _slylady345_: Yeah, poor Freddy. If you though Adams and Fitz were mean, just wait until he talks to Neyla.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	14. Speak of Treasure

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

After dinner, everyone had pretty much gone to bed, or in their case, to their hammocks. All except for the Cooper Gang, who were in the captain's dorm, relating the plans with Wilson. After Sly and Bentley discussed the plan, the cougar looked grim.

"_Through_ a portion of sea that no one had gotten through before?" Wilson repeated, "Are you sure that's the wisest thing?"

"It's either that, starve in the middle of nowhere, or face Interpol," Bentley suggested.

"I see. The Navy branch of Interpol would probably take outgun, outnumber, and outrun us, and I don't wanna risk starvation out at sea. Alright, you win. We'll go through the Doom Sea."

"I think it's a good idea not to tell the crew, or risk mutiny," Bentley said.

"And what if they find out before hand?" Sly asked, "I doubt they're the most understanding type."

"I guess we might have to cut them a bigger salary. More payments then we had planned out," the turtle explained.

Wilson snorted, "And just how are we gonna do that if we haven't even found any treasure yet?"

"Actually, we do have some of Dimitri's 'recently' collected treasure, back from Seeker Isle," Sly mentioned, "And, don't get mad, but I did forget to mention something."

The raccoon opened the Seeker's Scroll, showing the map and the treasure locations marked.

"The Scroll does want us to go to the Arabian Sea... but I found a few other treasure locations not so far from us. In fact, they're between us and the Arabian Sea. We could go collect them on the way," Sly suggested.

Bentley and Murray nodded, "Excellent idea. We'll go to the location and gather it up."

"Our first deep sea treasure hunt, eh?" the cougar replied, "Sounds good. Any divers on board?"

"Dimitri has his own scuba diving gear," Bentley listed.

"And there's that robot, AI- what's his name," the raccoon added.

"Really? Only two?" Wilson asked, "It's gonna take more than two guys to pull a chest, that probably weighs a ton thanks to the gold, from the bottom of the sea."

"What about you?" Murray asked.

"Me? Swim? Of course," the cougar replied, "I've hunted sharks in the freezing waters with a single spear, wrestled them out of the water, and dragged them home as a trophy."

"Okay, you're in. Who else?" Sly asked.

"I think Wilson should ask the crew tomorrow," Bentley suggested.

"Agreed."

* * *

Leaving the ladies' dorm for a drink of water, Neyla passed the long dinning table, surrounded with stools and chairs, as she made her way to the kitchen. After filling a glass she sipped it down, replaced the glass, and left the kitchen to head back to her dorm, where she could get some sleep.

However, as she left the kitchen, she ran into a familiar, but also undesirable, face.

"Hi-uh, Neyla," Freddy greeted, only to receive a punch in the nose, which knocked him down, again. "Ow! Look, I know I betrayed you guys for a shiny piece of gold, but who wouldn't risk everything for treasure?"

As the possum crawled back up to his feet, he watched as Neyla was simply walking away.

"Hey wait!" Freddy called, running to catch up with her. Finally catching her side, he looked at her as she simply grimaced and turned away. "Look, I know what I did was wrong, everybody else made a point in making sure I don't do it again, but all I'm asking right now is that you forgive me and we can all just-"

"Forgive you?!" the white tigress stopped, turning to the idiotic rodent, "After what you did to us, betrayed us, almost got us doomed to rot behind bars in Hades' Prison? I disagree. Forgiveness after betrayal is impossible."

"See, there's where I disagree," Freddy began, "You double-crossed the Cooper Gang, and here you are aboard their ship, sharing a bunk with the other chick on board. Are you telling me that what I did was nothing compared to your previous actions? Hmm?"

Neyla frowned, this possum was smarter than he looked, "Yes, I agree you made a good point, but because they forgave me for what I did, but mostly they had forgiven me for what Clockwerk made me do. You, on the other hand, had betrayed us by will, stupidity, and greed."

"Yes, I know, which is why I am asking for forgiveness from you," Freddy said, "I'm sure you need something done, so I'll do whatever you want in order to gain your forgiveness. I'll prove it..." the possum pulled out, from the pocket inside his jacket, the Chalice, "Here. It's yours."

The white tigress glanced between the Chalice and Freddy.

"I'm serious. I am willing to give you the most valuable item on board to make up for my faults," the rodent said, smiling as Neyla accepted the Chalice, studying it. "So- I'm guessing all is forgiven?" he asked, only to receive the Chalice slammed on his head, "Yup, I didn't think so either."

Neyla glared at the possum, "Listen; the only way you will have my forgiveness is if you were to make up for what you almost did, and that was the Jack's death. If you save his life, then I'll forgive you," she told him, turned, and walked away.

Freddy pulled the Chalice off his head and stared into space to think, how was he to save the cougar who usually saves him?

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Right, sorry about that, like I said before, Dr. M sounded perfect to the description of Borg's creator. And until further notice, until Lockout, Borg's creator will remain a mystery.  
**

**To _slylady345_: Yeah, Neyla had it worse than Sly if you think about it. The raccoon was orphaned by Clockwerk, but Neyla was abandoned by her parents on their own will, and then she was possessed and forced to merge with the robotic bird. Wouldn't you agree?  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	15. Recruiting Divers

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

When sunset came the next day, Wilson sat up and yawned as he glanced at all the others, still asleep. He jumped from his hammock and landed softly on the floorboard. As he stood in the middle of the _Gallantry_'s barracks, he smirked, "Aren't they just adorable?" he joked to himself, pulling out a pistol and firing it to the roof.

With the loud sound of gunfire, everyone snapped awake. Several of them sat up too quickly only to flip on the hammock and land hard on the hard, unforgiving floor.

"Rise and shine boys, we've got big plans today," the cougar began, marching between each set of hammocks, "I want this ship on the move right away, and if we're lucky, we'll reach the planned course by noon. There, I'll explain the rest of our little detour when we arrive. Dismissed!"

With that final call, everyone got to their feet, got their clothes on, and got to their stations to prepare the ship for sailing.

While most of the pirates had left the barracks, a few recruits were still preparing themselves. There were two of the sailors. One was an ocelot who wore small round glasses over his face, not the large square model like Bentley's. He had the appearance of a modern day citizen, of which had an unproductive job. His shirt was wrinkled with an untrimmed collar, his pants were soggy, and his hair was only touched by inexperienced hands.

The other was a husky, with pale skin and Grey fur, wearing a black vest, as well as black pants. He had the appearance of a hunter in elite games.

At the moment, the ocelot was cleaning his glasses, while the husky tied on his boots. They both looked up at Wilson and stood up immediately, standing at attention.

"At ease," the cougar relieved, "Just be on deck and to work."

"Uh, sir?" began the husky, Wilson turned back to them, "We were wondering what it is we're going for at noon."

"That is the Captain's business, his team's business, and my business," Wilson replied, "and all I'm looking for at the moment is a bunch of divers."

"Divers?" the ocelot repeated, putting on his glasses.

"I know how to swim?" the husky said.

The cougar turned around, studying the dog, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Pierce, sir. Ethan Pierce," the husky replied immediately, "And this is Jenkins."

Wilson turned to the ocelot, "Do you know how to swim?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, but I'm not interested in deep sea diving."

"Then that will do sailor," Wilson said, signaling him to leave. He turned to Pierce, "Tell me something, Mr. Pierce. Are you perfectly fine with diving into the ocean, where in fact sharks and other deadly creatures lurk, in order to fine a chest in a sunken ship?"

Pierce hesitated, "Yes sir," he replied.

"Then if you're up to it, put on one of them scuba suits and be ready by the time we reach noon, okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Wilson finished, as the husky left.

* * *

Meanwhile, after waking up from Wilson's wake-up call, Sly and Bentley entered the infirmary to consult with Borg. The android turned to the two experienced thieves and welcomed them.

"Greetings, how may I help you?" the machine asked.

"Hey Borg, we discovered a treasure chest up ahead and we're looking to recover it," Bentley said.

"So, we would like you to join the scuba team and get it," Sly finished.

"Me?" Borg replied.

"Yes, you did mention that you had a submersible function, meaning you can swim with the scuba team, right?" Bentley asked.

"Indeed I did. Very well, I will accompany the voyage to recover your treasure chest," the android said.

"Nice. We'll see you at noon," Sly said.

* * *

As for the girls, Penelope had woken up before Neyla and was finishing building the RC recon jet.

After installing the final components, the arm held jet was complete. With that, she had given it the codename: Eagle Eye. All that was left was to test it.

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Are you saying it's not a good flaw for somebody to gloat a bit about things? Wilson is not Mr. Perfect as you described before, he is not perfect. He's disciplinary, stubborn, dislikes birds, and will risk his life for a Coca-Cola. Okay?! As for Neyla, what's the buzz? Something wrong?  
**

**To _slylady345_: Thank you, and this probably will not be my best work, for I have plans in the future. Deception, Lockout, Crossover Showdown, the works!  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	16. Belief and Brief

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Penelope walked out on deck, carrying her laptop, her radio controller, and the Eagle Eye, with the intention to test her new invention. She set up the components by the stern, her laptop aside, her remote attached to her belt, and the RC Jet in her hands. In order to test out the Jet's flying abilities, she would need to somehow get it into the air.

She turned to Murray, who was working the rudder. The hippopotamus was in fact the strongest man on board, from memory and experience, Penelope recalled when Murray had collapsed a temple with his Thunder Flop, pulled the team van back to their safe house single-handed, and knocked a treasure chest 60 meters over to Bentley, and that was only the China Operation. From what she had heard, while she was flying as the Black Baron, Murray had pulled down the radio antenna, with only a raft.

If Murray could do all that, then perhaps he could through it into the air.

The mouse carried the RC Jet over to Murray, tapping him lightly, "Excuse me, Murray?" she asked.

Murray turned and looked over to Penelope," Yeah, what's up?"

"I was just coming to ask if you could help me with a project," Penelope began, "See, I'm gonna test out my new RC Jet, but I kinda need help getting it into the air. Would you help by throwing it into the air?"

"Okay. Yeah," Murray replied, letting go of the rudder and accepting the Jet. Penelope unhooked her radio controller from her belt, switched it on, and nodded to the hippo, signaling him to act. With a grunt, Murray threw the RC Jet into the air, and as Penelope triggered her control, the Jet began to fly.

The mouse smiled and the hippo watched in astonishment, as the small aircraft flew through the sky around the _Gallantry_, the Eagle Eye spotting everyone on board. After a few minutes of playing with the new invention, Penelope spotted Bentley rolling up the stairs through the Jet's advanced visual sensor, as seen on the laptop.

She operated the RC Jet and lowered it, landing it right next to her as she switched her radio controller. She turned to Bentley, who had just joined them. "Hi Bentley," she greeted as he looked up to her, forcing a weak smile to her. Penelope frowned, "Is something wrong?"

The turtle shook his head, "No, nothing's wrong. Everything's just fine."

"Oh, okay..." the mouse replied, "Just in case, if there's anything you want to discuss, you know I'm always up to listen."

Bentley just turned his head in disbelief.

"I'm serious," Penelope assured, "You know I'll understand anything."

She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and walked away, carrying her tools with her. Bentley sighed, feeling dread with grief.

"You don't believe her." Murray said, and it was not a question. The turtle glanced at him, although he knew Murray was not the most intelligent person on the ship, he also knew he was not dump as a lot of people believed.

"You're right, I don't know what to believe anymore." Bentley replied, "Where are Adams and Fitz?"

* * *

The two former SWAT team commandos were with the rest of the sailors, talking and drinking like all those around him. Watching them from a distance, Julius Black kept a close eye on Adams, the weapons manager.

If memory serves, Adams was the one in charge of the firearms yesterday, during the precise time when he had gotten shot in the arm. On his list of objectives, before he began discussing mutiny, he would take back at the doberman for firing at him.

Getting on deck, Sly and Wilson looked at the crew and back at each other, "They seem a little reckless. Are you sure you wanna give them the talk?" the cougar asked.

"Of course, before I had just been standing aside and listening to others make the plans, this time I'm gonna try it out for once," the Sly replied.

"If you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you about them getting a little violent."

"But you didn't warn me."

"I just told you now."

Sly chuckled as he stood at the front of the ship, by the bow and sea dragon figurehead. The master thief glanced at the crowed of sailors, who were unaware of his watch. Wilson dropped the anchor, keeping the ship secured, and turned to Sly as he began to call to the pirates.

"Your attention. Your attention, please," Sly called, little by little, the crew began to quiet down and listen to their captain. "While I was overlooking the map, I discovered there was a treasure chest which now directly below us."

The crew acknowledged the information and listened more closely.

"And before we head to our next destination, I have decided to stop by and collect the treasure first. Does anyone disagree?"

They all shook their heads, eager that they were stopping to collect treasure.

"But in order to get the treasure, we need divers who will diver down into the sea, find the sunken ship, and pull it up to us. If there is any volunteers who are will to step forward and take the risk, please step now."

There was a moment of silence, as none of the sailors liked the idea of swimming down into the crushing darkness. Lord knows what could lie down there.

Black saw the best opportunity and took, with a swat of his tail, he kicked Adams, causing him to step forward.

Everyone turned their attention to the doberman, who alone was standing in front of the Captain and the Quartermaster. Wilson too was surprised, but also impressed by his act of dare.

"Well Adams, this is truly unexpected of you, but I approve," the cougar said, approaching the doberman and placing a hand on his shoulder, "You're become quite a risk taking soldier."

Before Adams could say anything, Wilson began to direct him throw the crowd and below deck. As they left, Black smiled deviously.

* * *

**...  
**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: How was that? Julius Black has pretty much sabotaged Adams because he believes he's the one who shot him, interesting twist, eh?  
**

**To _RingTailGuy123_: I understand you have a lot of questions, and I will be happy to answer them, one at a time, in a Personal Message. Understand? Send me a PM and we'll chat.  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	17. Deep Sea Treasure Hunting pt1

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Just below deck, preparing for the deep sea treasure hunt, the selected divers stood in a line. Dimitri, Adams, and Pierce had donned scuba suits on, while Borg need not of the unnecessary wet suit, for the android was not endangered to hypothermia as the other organic divers.

Prepping them with the proper equipment, Bentley sat next to the table, covered with tools and equipment, while Wilson stood next to him, who was too dressed a scuba suit.

"Alright Benny, let 'em have it," the cougar said, as the turtle nodded.

"Okay, according to recent intelligence, there is a ship directly below us, believed to hold a treasure chest," Bentley briefed, "Unfortunately, it's too far deep for us to even see. So we're sending you all down there to recover the chest. We'll send a hook down for us to pull it up to us, all we need you to do is find the chest, get it into the open, and tie the hook around it. We'll all be waiting for you to give us the signal, either yank it three times or come to us."

"Question?" Adams raised his hand, "Are there gonna be sharks down there?"

"It's most likely, yeah," Wilson replied, "Which is why we're not gonna send you down there _unarmed_."

Bentley selected an object from the equipment, a pair of goggles, and held it out to show them, "These are depth optimizer goggles, useful in many ways. It has multiple sensors; night vision, thermal vision, identification system, security detection, and paranormal detection."

After demonstrating the depth optimizers, or 3D-goggles as you and I would call them, the turtle replaced them on the table, as Wilson picked up a spear gun.

"What we have here is one of the most handy weapons you'll use at sea," the cougar explained, "the spear gun launches a spear fifty meters per minute. Use it wisely, because you will only have few shots to use, so aim with precision."

"These are my personally invented grenades, or bombs, whatever you call them," Bentley began, a small sphere in his palm, "Considering I have so many of these, I am lending a few of them to you. Be careful, us them only when necessary. I'm giving you each four to began with."

He tossed the bomb, unactivated, to Borg, only to watch it attach itself to the androids chest.

"Oh; and also, they're magnetic. Useful at sometimes," the turtle added.

Adams pulled the tiny, magnetic sphere off of Borg and held it in the air, studying it.

"Alright, gear up," Wilson told them, "take what you can carry and try to conserve what you can. I'll cover you when you make the dive."

"Wait. You're not coming with us?" Adams asked, anxious.

Wilson shook his head, "I'm not leading the diving team. Instead, Dimitri's the leader."

The lounge lizard grinned, "Solid. Okay new players, if you're going to follow Dimitri into waters you'll have to follow my exquisite style, dig? Just listen to reason and don't fall behind."

* * *

Back on deck, Dimitri and the three new divers marched on the plank and dove into the ocean. After entering the water, Wilson stood by the edge while several of the men armed themselves with rifles, in case to cover them if any potential threat arrived.

In the water, Dimitri, Adams, and Pierce adjusted their depth optimizers and breathed through the oxygen tanks they were equipped with. Meanwhile, Borg's submersibles activated; his hands and feet extracted propellers, and began to spin.

"Dimitri? This is Bentley," the turtle said, speaking through their com-links. From his laptop, Bentley could see through all of their heads-up displays, on the four-way separated computer screen. "Commence role-call."

"Dimitri au-natural in the palace, show time baby!" called the lounge lizard.

"Pierce here, following the leader."

"Adams, same here."

"AAI21-Borg, standing by."

"Okay. Now Dimitri, to get to the shipwreck you'll have to follow the chain down to the anchor, we should be over the chest."

"Dig that, bro. Time to get down and deep with the dark," the lounge lizard said, swimming down into the darkness.

"Roger, boss. On your six," Pierce replied, following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on deck, Sly stood next to Bentley, looking over his shoulder at the laptop as the divers dove into the complete darkness of the ocean.

"Anyone afraid of the dark?" he heard Adams asked.

"Stow it, Adams," Pierce replied. The raccoon chuckled and continued to watch.

Wilson sat next to the edge, tossing one of the turtle's hand-made bombs in the air and catching it. "Say Benny, you mind if I take a few of these in hand?"

"Not at all," the turtle replied, keeping his eyes on the screen.

* * *

As the team of divers swam deeper into the ocean, following the anchor's chain, they soon came into total darkness.

"Can you see anything?" Adams asked, keeping a firm grip on his spear gun.

"Not a thing in eye's sight," Dimitri replied.

"I got nothing," Pierce seconded.

"Negative," Borg third.

"Switch to night vision," Bentley told them.

With a flip of the switch, their vision changed from complete blackness to a green picture of a sunken ship. The ship was a large, first class cruiser, broken into two halves. The two halves were covered in algae and surrounded by seaweed, proving that the ship had been down here for years. Along the hull of the cruiser, it read _TITANIC_.

"Seriously? There was an actually boat named 'Titanic?'" Adams asked.

"Apparently so," Bentley replied, eying the ship through his HUD.

"Well? Don't float in water until you sink like boat, let's get to copping the gold," Dimitri said, swimming towards the ship. While the team followed the lounge lizard, little did anyone know, they were being stalked.

* * *

**The science for Self-Contained Underwater Breathing Apparatus(SCUBA) is marine biology, is anyone interested in being a scuba diver?...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	18. Deep Sea Treasure Hunting pt2

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

The diving team swam between the two halves of the _Titanic_, under the watching eyes of Bentley, and stopped as they faced the complex of the cruiser.

"Now what?" Adams asked, looking both ways to each half.

"I split up and go solo, call up when find chest," Dimitri said, swimming into one half.

"'Guess we'll go this way," Pierce exclaimed, heading for the other side, followed by Adams. Borg however swam upwards into another section.

"I disagree," he began, "I shall be going a different approach, I will meet up with you shortly."

As the android headed into the cruiser one way, the two rookie divers swam into the other section.

* * *

Meanwhile, back aboard the _Gallantry_, Neyla finally came to and sat up, yawning as she outstretched her arms. She turned her attention to the other hammock, which was apparently empty.

_I guess Penelope doesn't know how to sleep in_, she thought, leaping off the hammock. She stretched a bit further, threw on her clothes, and walked out the door.

After arriving out on deck, Neyla spotted most of the men, including Wilson, lined up against the edge, all armed with turned and noticed Bentley and Sly, all eyes staring into the turtle's computer. With curiosity in her nature, Neyla decided to find out what was going on.

The white tigress passed a few pirates and stood behind Bentley, looking over his shoulder, "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

Bentley nearly jumped out of his wheelchair at the surprise question that Neyla had asked," Please don't do that."

"Sorry. So, what's going on?"

"Deep sea treasure hunting," Sly answered, standing up straight, "We sent Dimitri, Adams, Pierce, and Borg down there to get a treasure chest, Wilson's waiting over there to jump into the water to help out in case of danger," the raccoon pointed to Wilson, who was loading a spear gun, "and we're watch through Dimitri's HUD, as well as the others."

"Impressive, and all this was happening while I was sleeping?"

"Pretty much," Penelope replied, holding her RC Jet on the charger.

* * *

Down in the deep ocean, Adams and Pierce slowly made their way through a hallway, checking each dorm of the cruiser. After searching out the eighteenth room, which as they could see was only a green picture of the room, they headed out to search the next.

"Well, this is got to be one of the most boring things I've ever done," Adams complained.

"Cheer up, it'll be worth it when we find the treasure," the husky replied.

As the two swam deeper into the ship, seeing only green, something came into Adams' HUD vision. A fish, right in front of his mask, baring large, sharp teeth and large round eyes, with a small antenna holding a glowing light at the end. The doberman yelped as he backed up, frightened by the very sight, but calmed down when he saw that, what appeared to be a vicious carnivore, turned out to be only the size of a tennis ball.

"Relax, it's just a stupid fish," Pierce assured, Adams calmed down. Suddenly, a light emitted, just behind them, the two divers spun around, only to find Borg, the android, approaching them. "Oh, it's just you."

The android swam past them to observe the fish, "How interesting; a female angler fish," the machine said, cupping its mechanical hands.

"That thing's a female?" Pierce asked.

"Whatever gender it is, it gives me the creeps," Adams said, keeping his spear gun close.

"It's amazing," Borg continued, "these specimens could be such a nightmarish creature if they were bigger."

* * *

Speaking of bigger, Dimitri entered a room, said to be the captain's dorm of the _Titanic_. The lounge lizard spotted a chest and approached it, with some muscle, he opened the crusty chest, as it revealed golden coins, jewelry, and pottery. All of which were valuable.

"Jackpot," he said, grinning from inside his scuba mask.

"Well done, Dimitri," Bentley told him through the intercom, "I'll contact the others to assist you."

"No need for that, bro. Dimitri will take care of it... solo," the lounge lizard replied, closing the chest.

With a grip at the handles on both sides of the chest, Dimitri lifted it up and began to swim out of the cruiser. As he pulled it out from the ship, he spotted the rope held down from the top of the ocean and swam to it. Resting the chest down, Dimitri began to tie up the wooden box.

Until suddenly, he looked up and saw a light coming towards him. He squinted as he began to notice the rest of the silhouette, its antenna, its round eyes, and its huge, monstrous teeth.

* * *

"Adams, Pierce, and Borg," Bentley called, "you can stop looking now, Dimitri has found the chest and is tying it up right now. But, see if he needs some assistance."

"Roger, we're heading out now," Pierce replied.

As the the three divers swam out of the other half, they saw the chest, half tied up, but no sign of Dimitri. Suddenly, they found him, swimming fast as he was being chased by, to all their surprises, a gigantic angler fish. The nightmare had come true.

"Swim for all that is magnificento!" Dimitri cried, swimming with his full stamina. With that, the three other divers split up, each going in different ways. Adams took position, aiming his spear gun, and fired, piercing the beast in the eye. The angry fish glanced at the doberman and advanced towards him.

Meanwhile, Pierced tended to the chest, finished tying the rope around it, and nudged the rope, signaling those on the ship to pull it up. As commanded, the chest began to rise, pulled by many of the sailors on deck.

Now being chased by the giant angle fish, Adams found himself swimming for dear life, "I seriously need some help here!" he yelped, looking around. From what he could see, Pierce was busy with with the chest, Dimitri was loading up his spear gun, and Borg had disappeared.

* * *

Hearing the distress call, Wilson donned this scuba mask, depth optimizers, and oxygen tank, snatched a weight, and jumped over the edge and into the water. With the help of the weight, the cougar did not have to waste time swimming to the bottom. With his spear gun in hand, his night vision switched on, Wilson waited and sank into the darkness.

* * *

Fortunately for Adams, the doberman swam into a compressed area of the ship, too small for the creature to enter itself. While slamming into the area, the angler fish roared with angry.

However, behind the creature, Wilson finally hit the bottom and released the weight. Now in visual contact with the beast, the cougar aimed and fired his spear gun, hitting the angler in the the fin.

The gigantic fish turned her attention to Wilson, who was waving his hands in order to call her over. With that taunt, the angler charged at him, opening its large jaws.

With some quick maneuvering, Wilson shifted to one side, dodging the creature's mouth, and grabbed hold of the spear within her fin.

While the cougar kept the angler busy, Dimitri went over to Adams and pointed to the top of the sea with his thumb, signaling him to get back up.

* * *

Meanwhile, the cougar held on tight to the fin of the beast, as she swam in circles, trying to shake off the annoying pest. Wilson held on with all his might, if he were to let go, the angler would likely swallow him.

Suddenly, Wilson was beginning to feel nauseous, what with him being pulled into circles, the deep ocean's pressure squeezing him, and his head spinning in all directions. Finally, the cougar lost his grip, letting go of the creature's fin, and floating in open water.

The angler swam into a good position to snatch at the cougar and charged.

When Wilson felt this was the way he was going to die, a sudden flash came out of nowhere, striking the angler, and neutralized it. Leaving only invisible atoms left.

The blast came from Borg, who had been waiting for the opportune moment. The android swam by and picked up Wilson, helping him back up to the surface.

* * *

**...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	19. Medication

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

With the chest finally risen onto the _Gallantry_, and the three scuba divers rising to the surface, all seemed to go well. Dimitri pushed Adams and Pierce off to climb up the rope ladder first, obviously eager to get out of the water. As the lounge lizard flopped on deck, the two others soon joined them.

Sly and Bentley came to their sides, "Where's Wilson and Borg?" the turtle asked, as Sly helped Adams to his feet.

"He distracted the monster while we got away," Pierce answered, "As for the android, he disappeared somewhere."

"Monster?" Sly repeated.

"Yeah, some giant fish with sharp teeth," Adams described, leaning against the edge.

"Look on magnifico end, bros. We have le jackpot to rock," Dimitri commented, approaching the chest and opening it, revealing the treasure inside. Everyone on board, especially Black, went wide-eye at the sight of the fortune in a single chest.

"We can't just sit here and count gold while Jack's down there," Neyla exclaimed, heading for the edge, "We have to do something."

"Neyla-" Sly began, attempting to put sense in the white tigress' head.

When suddenly, a mechanical hand reached and grabbed the edge of the ship, and began to pull up the rest of him. It was the android himself, assisting Wilson with the cougar's arm over his mechanical neck, with a another arm around him.

"Jack," Neyla started, as Borg rested the cougar gently onto the floorboard. After which, the white tigress knelt beside him, as Wilson lied down. "Will you ever stop scaring me like that?"

With that question, Wilson smiled, "If I did that, life would be boring," he explained, looking pale.

"Are you okay?" the white tigress asked, concerned.

"I feel a little sick..." his features suddenly turned bright green, "...to the stomach."

"This might be a side-affect to your encounter with the giant angler fish," Borg suggested, reaching for the cougar, "We must get you to the infirmary, I have some medication for seasickness."

As the android and Neyla both helped Wilson to his feet, they led him to the infirmary for medication. Sly turned to Bentley, who was looked out at sea.

"Well, I call us lucky we didn't lose anyone," Sly said, a victorious grin on his face.

"Maybe so, but we haven't even gotten to the _real_ challenge," the turtle told him, reminding him of the Doom Sea.

While everyone was distracted, Black crept over to the chest, swiftly swiped two large handfuls of gold, and crept away, succeeding in getting away with the crime.

* * *

After Neyla and Borg rested Wilson on the bench, the android handed the cougar a pail and left for his medical supplies.

"What's this for, tin man?" the cougar asked, holding the bucket.

"According to my information, you have been strangled by the pressure of the deep, the side-effects will include nausea and vomiting."

"Vomiting, my-" Wilson stopped dead, aimed his head into the pail, and threw up. Coughing afterward.

Borg studied through his supplies and selected a small bottle, removing it from the row, and handed it to the cougar, "Here. Take two of these per day, after breakfast and lunch, and you should feel better with time."

Wilson opened the bottle and poured two pills into his palm, "Great... medication," he complained, wiping his mouth.

"Now then, may I speak to Miss Neyla in privacy?" Borg asked, tapping his fingers together.

"Um... sure," the white tigress replied, nodding as Wilson left them alone, gripping his stomach as he swallowed one pill. After the cougar had left, Neyla gave Borg a concerned look, "So Borg, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. Nothing wrong at all," the android replied, gesturing her to sit on the bench, "I have a few questions for you."

Neyla's brow rose, "Okay. Shoot."

Before the android spoke, a mechanism extracted from his shoulder, a light in a hexagon-shape that begun to spin. While she glanced at the spinning lights, Neyla's glance turned into a listless stare as she watched the hypnotic pattern. The spinning lights began to cast shadows over the white tigress' face as she stared into the light, eyes wide and reflecting the spinning pattern, mirroring its spiral.

"Now then," the android began, speaking to the entranced white tigress, "Just relax and answer the following questions."

* * *

After his questions were answered, Borg deactivated the spiral lights. And as soon as the lights went out, the white tigress remained staring in space for a minute, blinked, and came out of the trance. She centered her eyes and lowered her brows in confusion, placing a hand on her head.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Neyla asked, unable to remember anything that had happened as soon as she looked into Borg's spiral flashlight.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Neyla," the android said, nodding to her.

The white tigress simply shrugged her shoulders, stood up, and left the infirmary, without asking another question.

If the android had any lips he would surely smile, for he had acquired the answered about the white tigress he needed. Thanks to his light spiral, Neyla had complied easily, answering every question without hesitation, all while maintaining the listless stare. Now that Borg had one of the things he needed to know, he was closer.

* * *

**To _slylady345_: True, it is strange that an android is fascinated by a fish, then again, he is a smart unit with the personality of a biologist and inventor, and if you then that's weird with the angler, just wait a bit more and see what he does next, you'll find that he has other interests in the animal kingdom.**

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Yeah, Borg was given a lot of functions, as for his weaponry, I would say he has a neutron blaster, just wait and see what other equipment he has. You've seen his submersible function, _one_ of his weapons, his spiral light, but wait until I get further into the Chronicles, or just PM me...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	20. The Doom Sea pt1

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Two days after recovering the treasure chest, from the sunken cruiser _Titanic_, the crew went about their own business. Sly stayed within the captain's dorm, studying the Seeker's Scroll, Bentley continued to excise himself, with the help of Adams and Fitz, Murray left his place, steering the rudder, to another while he washed and cleaned the team van, thinking about adding some new installments.

Other than the three friends, the Panda King and the Guru had only done the same thing they had been doing in their spare time aboard the _Gallantry_, meditating and cooking. Penelope drew a box of blueprints for many new inventions, in which she had thought about building with Bentley, but wondered if he was too upset, with whatever it was, to do so. As for Dimitri, the lounge lizard simply gambled with the other crewmen, what else could he do on a ship with more men and non-single women?

Other than the Cooper Gang, Neyla went about her own business, without any realization that she had been robbed of information via hypnosis, and the android, Borg, acted as if nothing had happened. Wilson took the medication as the android had instructed, and despite the sick stomach and random vomiting he was beginning to feel much better. Black still kicked himself for not snatching more from the chest when he had the chance, even if he already had more of a payment than the other pirates, he still often stole from them. And Freddy, the repent possum, sat puzzled, how was he to receive forgiveness from the white tigress? Saving the life of Wilson was impossible for a short, mentally challenged rodent like Freddy.

* * *

As mid-noon came to the clock, the _Gallantry_ came into visual range with a dark, clouded area of the ocean, a mist shrouded in front of the ship, as if a row of guards in front of a palace, the black clouds shielded the entire area, creating a solid shadow over the piece of sea, and although it looked as if it were to rain, small, drizzling water felled from the weeping sky. The Doom Sea.

Sly zoomed out with his binocucom, lowering the electronic binoculars and clipping them back to his belt. "What now?" the raccoon turned to Wilson, who had asked the question, "We're here just before the Doom Sea, do we go for it?"

The raccoon grinned, "Of course, there isn't another way around it, one that will get us to safety at least," he placed his cane in the holster, tied on his back,.

"The crew's a bit wary, the idea of sailing through a sudden storm in the middle of the ocean doesn't help the though," the cougar reported, leaning against the rudder to fight the wobbling in his legs, "but it's your call, Coop."

The raccoon captain stepped past him and took hold of the rudder, "We're going in," he called.

Wilson nodded and turned to the crew, "You heard him, boys! Let's get through this storm and get it over with. The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out, and the sooner we can celebrate with a drink!"

With the mentioning of the work "drink" the crew cheered and leaped to their stations, pulling up the anchor and adjusting the sails to take full wind and move forward. With that, the _Gallantry _into the dark, stalking waters. The loud booms from the storms warning them to turn back, and the strikes of lightning that threatened to attack them.

However, despite their fear of the storm, the crew ignored it. For the journey to great riches of Algernon's treasure keep them moving.

As the ship sailed into the rain, Wilson step aside and sat out of everyone's way, fighting the new seasickness added to his own sickness, while Sly took hold of the rudder, directing it straight into the Doom Sea. As he steered, the cougar leaned against the mizzenmast, closing his eyes in attempt to rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bentley had his hands gripped around pole above his wheelchair, performing pull-ups to pick up his own weight. Adams and Fitz stood watching him, a timer in Adams hands, "Come turtle! Only twenty more push-ups to go."

The turtle stopped and glanced at the doberman, "Is there a way you can say that without sounding like my old gym teacher?" he asked, annoyed.

"Sorry. But do you want some lumps and bumps on your arms, or not?" Adams asked, a hand on his hip.

"Good point," the turtle replied, grunting as he tried to pull himself up, his chin over the pole, for the second time.

"Now just keep it up a bit longer, and rest when ya needa," Fitz told him, dusting off his cowboy hat.

"Almost there..." Bentley grunted, gritting his teeth, "Almost got it..." finally, his chin touched the pole, and with his last bit of strength, he pulled himself up. "I got it!"

"That's great turtle, now let's go for three," Adams replied, checking his timer. The turtle shrugged, giving in one more try, but as a rumble threw him off, causing him to fall in his wheelchair, while Fitz and Adams feel off their feet. "What the hell-?"

They all turned to the nearest porthole, spotting a storm outside. It was clear to them all, they had arrived at the Doom Sea.

* * *

** ...  
**

**R&R, if I get 3 reviews for this chapter, I'll update the next one.  
**

**

* * *

**


	21. The Doom Sea pt2

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

As the _Gallantry_ roughly sailed through the dark storm, which everyone on board thought was the only danger, the Panda King was chopping contents for the soup. While flashes of lightning emitted, the giant panda was not alarmed by any of it, back in the mountains where he lived, the storms were common to come at least once a month.

He lifted his spoon and tasted the soup, _Perfect_, he thought, setting aside the utensil and placing the pot on the tray. The servers claimed the tray and left the kitchen, serving a hot bowl of soup to everyone.

While the pirates tend to enjoy the Panda King's cooking, Black cared nothing for it. As the crocodile strolled out on deck, not only did he toss his own bowl over board, but bumped another sailor's bowl into the water as well.

The angry pirate cursed him and took a peek over board, spotting no signs of his food. Suddenly, behind Black's back, he heard a cry of help, followed by a splash. The crocodile simply chuckled, obviously the foolish sailor looked too far and fell over board.

However, that was not the case. The sailor did not accidentally fall into the water, he was snatched.

Without warning, a large shake gripped the ship, causing everyone to jump. Several sailors on the main mast fell off and landed on the floor board luckily. The shake was violent enough to throw even Sly off his feet, Wilson snapped awake, "What the hell did you sail into?" he asked, distrubed.

"That wasn't me, at least... I don't think-" the raccoon replied, releasing the rudder and heading for the bow, "Sailor, did we hit something?"

"Probably a reef," the sailor replied, leaning over the edge of the ship, "I don't see nothing, Captain."

Sly hesitated, turning away from the bow, "Alright everyone, it appears we've been stopped by- who-knows-what." He announced, as a sudden scream in terror emitted. The raccoon, as much as everyone else on board, spun around, spotting the sailor's horrifying encounter.

Rising over the ship, a monster with a serpent-like neck loomed over them, 12ft high off the floorboard. The creature had a lizard-like head, its eyes were blood red and hungry, its mouth was enormous, holding dozens of sharp teeth, each 2ft long. Its scales were large, bluish-green, and all over its head and neck, giving it the traditional sea serpent appearance.

The creature opened its mouth, revealing more teeth than before, unleashed a loud screech, and charged straight at Sly. Luckily, the raccoon leaped out the way just before the beast could snatch him.

As the beast lifted its snake-like head, shaking off the impact of the wood, it swiftly turned to Sly and the crew. Before the creature could strike again, a few bullet shots punched it. It spun its head and saw Wilson, firing a single pistol at he creature, "Get the guns!" he ordered the others, a call for more firepower.

The crew acknowledged and quickly ran for cover, in search of weapons, and to just hide. Sly on the other hand swiped a spear gun from the rack and ran at the beast, firing the spear at the creature's neck. The beast screeched in agony with the blade throw to his neck, unfortunately, the creature tilted its head, grabbed the spear with its mouth, and removed it, breaking it in two pieces.

The even angrier monster glared at the raccoon, its blood red eyes tensing as it screeched. Before it could do any more, several shots impacted the beast, which were fired by the rest of the crew. Armed with assault rifles, the pirates fired at the beast, all with hopes to repel it.

Just as the beast began to back up, another serpent-creature arose from the water of the other side of the ship, extract its tongue and snatched a sailor, causing him to drop his assault rifle, tossing him in the air, and swallowing him in one gulp.

As the remaining sailors turned fire on the new beast, Wilson picked up the eaten sailor's weapon and began to repel the beast with the others. He tossed a pistol to Sly, who stood by his side, and they both shot both monsters.

When the two monster were repelled, a third creature replaced them and stroke the wood between Sly and Wilson, separating the two. While it advanced towards the raccoon, to the rescue, Murray jumped out and grabbed both ends of the creature's lips, preventing it from eating his friend.

Unfortunately, the monster was stronger than the hippo thought. It pushed Murray back, close to the edge of the ship, behind him was the awaiting water, which was most likely homed with thousands of the beasts.

Fortunately for the hippo, Wilson tossed a bomb at the creature, exploding on impact as soon as it hit its neck. The beast screeched again, so loud that someone could go deaf, and with the opened opportunity for Murray, he pushed back the monster, and began wailing. Sending punches left and right, left and right, and just as the hippo repelled the monster to the other edge of the ship, he gave a final uppercut, finishing off the beast.

With that final blow and the beast repelled, everything was calm now. With their first victory, the crew cheered. Sly, Murray, and Wilson however, were concerned.

"We took 'em out! Like a date!" Murray cheered, flexing his muscles.

"Yeah, but that was just the first wave," the raccoon replied, "we need to alert the whole ship."

"Understood Captain," Wilson said, turning to the rest of the crew, "To arms! Get every available weapon and man ready! We're not out the of the woods yet!" The cougar called as he went below deck to warn the rest. With that, everyone ceased cheering began to prepare for the next wave of monsters.

Below the sea, with the four heads sinking back to the sea, a thousand more took note and began to rise. Four monsters down, a thousand left to feed.

* * *

**Bantstike-chan: Glad you like it, because the Untold Chronicles are just getting started.**

**avy: Yep, Borg's up to something, but nobody will know what or who until UC: Lockout.**

**jigsaw: That's the case, and if you think there's a thousand monster, you're wrong. Just one. And _that_ is a riddle.**

**Jammin Jabala: Right, my mistake. I forgot to include that. Oh well.  
**

**...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	22. The Doom Sea pt3

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

Meanwhile, below the deck, Bentley strapped himself into his wheelchair, curious of the commotion overhead. Adams and Fitz glanced at the ceiling, which were also curious but not interested in investigating. "Now hold up there little fella," the coyote exclaimed, standing in front of the turtle, "You don't even know what's goin' on up there."

"Did you not hear the gunfire?" Bentley asked, tying his helmet on his head, "It's gotta be something serious. We have to investigate."

"We investigate nothin'," Adams replied, sitting firmly on a box, "I'm tired of following curious people, that's what got Fitz and I capture back in Rome."

"But we-"

"We- nothing!" the doberman said, officially, "No more excitement already!"

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps running down the stair caught their attention. They all glanced and saw Wilson, an assault rifle slung over his shoulder, "Look alive, boys! We're up against live, hostage targets everywhere around the ship. Grab a weapon and stand ready to defend yourselves."

"Aw man!" Adams complained, "For the luva-"

Out of nowhere, a sudden rumble roamed the ship, nearly tossing the doberman off his feet. With that, he swiped an assault rifle from the rack and held it close to his chest, with no desire to know what the hell that was.

"It always takes some kinda scare to get people in line, don't it?" Wilson asked rhetorically, tossing an assault rifle to Fitz, as well as Bentley, "Just in case." He told him, "Now go warn the others!" With that, he left them.

The turtle glanced down at the rifle in his lap, noted it, and removed it, just as Penelope and Neyla ran in.

"What's going on?" Penelope asked, "We heard gunfire just a while ago."

"From what Wilson told us, we've run into something." The turtle replied, handing the rifle to Penelope, "You might need this more than I will," he told her, rolling away.

The mouse studied the weapon and swiftly handed it to Neyla, who obviously had more experience with firearms, while she had experience with RC vehicles.

* * *

In the ship's kitchen, the Panda King paid no attention to the commotion, unaware of the dangers lurking outside was he as he washed the dishes. At the sound of the door opening, the giant panda turned around to find Wilson, the Sontarjian. An assault rifle in his hands.

The Panda King turned fully front of him, swiping a cutting knife behind his back, "So what do I owe your company, Sontarjian? Have you come to talk of-" the giant panda was cut short as the cougar raised his weapon, pointing it in his direction.

"Move," he ordered, a serious look in his eyes.

The old panda grimaced, "I would rather die on my feet than surrender to you."

"Move, Jumper," the cougar repeated, more demanding this time.

"No. You are not my better," the King said, stubbornly.

"Out of the damn way!" Wilson yelled, just as a burst through the windows emitted.

The Panda King leaped just in time, over to the side, to dodge the attack of the stalking beast, which was watching him through the window. He now knew the Sontarjian's demands, he was trying to warn him to get out of the way.

With a stroke of luck, the panda had jumped out just before the thing snapped the air of his current position. With the beast out in the open, Wilson squeezed the trigger, unleashing a borage of bullets.

Each tiny projectile pierced the creature in it's snake-like face, only to catch its attention. The monster spotted the cougar with its red eyes and screeched as it reached for him. Wilson backed up, keeping his finger on the trigger as the creature advanced.

When it had finally reached the other room, the Panda King grabbed the monster with both arms, wrapping around its long neck, and heated up, setting fire to his own arms. With the compressed heat against its skin, the creature cried in pain as it tried to shake the giant panda off as if he were an annoying leech. The King, however, was no leech.

With the intense heat and the strength, the Panda King broke the neck of the beast, literally ripping off its head, separating its neck.

As the detached head fell to the wooden floorboard, Wilson glanced at the lifeless cranium and back at the giant panda. "Not bad," he said, shrugging, "For a Jumper, that is."

"Likewise," the Panda King replied, as the others joined him.

At the sight of the dead beast, the girls shrieked. Bentley marveled it like a biologist eyes a new species, "Whoa!" he began, rolling towards it, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Well I did, and so did Sly and Murray," the cougar replied, "Just up on the deck."

The creature's head suddenly twitch, and then screeched. With that, Wilson fired another round to the beast's eye, finally putting it down, and out of its misery.

The turtle examined the specimen, taking a scale from its neck, "What an interesting creature. First the giant angler fish, and now this. Hm... I think I can find something that could help fight against these creatures," he mentioned, placing the scale on his lap and rolling away, "I'll return momentarily."

As the turtle rolled back to the captain's dorm for his chemistry set, Freddy strolled by, "Hi everybody! What's the-" --he spots the creature's head-- "Holy Mother Duck! And I thought Fitz's feet were a horror!"

* * *

**...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	23. The Doom Sea pt4

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

As Bentley stole himself to his desk, experimenting and creating a device effective enough to neutralize the creatures. Normally he could simply shoot his darts soporific, loaded with a soporific tranquilizing drug, to bring down such hostiles, but for large creatures such as these sea monsters, he would need an upgrade.

While the ever intelligent turtle searched for an answer, Sly and Wilson rounded up everyone on board, warning them of the dangers they were in, and armed them for battle. While half were on deck, awaiting the beasts to come so they could unleash fury, the other half were below deck, in case of another below deck attack.

Sly, Murray, the Panda King, Black, Wilson, and Freddy were in charge of the above deck team, while Penelope, Dimitri, the Guru, Neyla, Adams and Fitz, and Borg were leading below deck. Both teams held position, held fire, claiming any needed weaponry.

For a semi-long period, the crew simply stood still, the ship still held in the same place, awaiting any more creatures that might still be lurking. Beneath the deck floor, Adams and Fitz stood back to back, that way those monsters could not sneak behind them.

As you all know, these two soldiers have gotten into a lot of situations while following Wilson, and forced to fight for their lives did not make anything different. Now, fighting for their lives against sea monsters, that was still the same problem and situation, just an even more lethal force. Adams never really cared for the sea, nor anything for that matter, and Fitz rid only farm animals, a battle against snake-like monsters was really complicated everything.

Penelope and Neyla stood with their backs to the door of the ladies' dorm, they were "instructed" to take cover in their just in case of overrun. Although, the girls were both capable of handling a situation themselves, with Penelope's intelligence and Neyla's specialties, they could have made an excellent female team.

Borg, although appeared to be the ideal war machine, armed with futuristic weapons such as the neutron blaster and plasma rifle, held none of his weapons at arms, only holstered on the android's back. The thing about machines is that they have no emotions, such as fear. The robot only offered tea, several cups and a tea pot on a tray, rested in the middle of the room, as if he was unaware they were in a crisis.

Meanwhile, on the deck, Sly felt uneasy and concerned with the situation they were in. The raccoon had never minded the sea, its mysteries, and its dangers, of course, he had never thought that he would end up in a calamity such as this. Stuck in the middle of a forsaken body of water, surrounded by thousands of sea monsters, and the top of it was that he could not even swim.

Murray too was not so confident, for he also lacked the knowledge to swim. For years, he, Sly, and Bentley spent most of their adventures on dry land, and this whole adventure for Algernon's treasure was the complete difference. The hippopotamus recalled the feeling of working out of their usual field grounds, there was the time they stowed away on the fortress on a blimp heading to Paris. Sure they reached their intention and completed the job, but it left Bentley injured, and left him in a wheelchair.

As for Wilson, the cougar felt no better confidence in this hell. Before he had gotten involved with Sly Cooper in the past and it nearly cost him his life, now that they had rejoined with the Master Thief, already he was in a bigger hell than before. The thought of battling large sea monsters was not a pleasing thought, he had never wrestle any other sea creatures other than shark. The only other fight worthy creature in the waters, back in the glaciers where he came from, were the mollusks; octopus and squid, which, however, where the cougar's greatest fear. And this situation was almost similar.

Julius Black knew how everyone felt about this life or death situation, and he could not blame them. Even he was frightened by the thought, trapped with hundreds of beasts. He adjusted his fingers around the two weapons he had selected, an assault rifle and an axe. With luck he should be able to live through this. He _had_ to live through this. He wanted his treasure, and he was going to fight for it, working his way to the mutiny.

Freddy, however, was not up to the idea of self-defense. The possum was never one for engaged combat, he was never even allowed to hold a standard Shock pistol back when he was in Interpol. Instead of fighting, the rodent hid himself away in the crow's nest, if he was lucky the battle would be over soon enough, and he might just make it out of it in one piece instead of a six piece meal.

After a while, the _Gallantry_ tilted slightly towards the left, Sly noticed when a barrel rolled over to the side and fell off the edge of the ship. Below, Penelope noticed a shape overshadowing one side, she turned to the cannon shaft and spotted a scaly figure creep across the opening. The mouse looked to the other side, spotting a red eye stalking them.

"There!" she whispered, pointing. Fitz acknowledged and turned his head to the other side, aiming his rifle to the peeping eye. Deja'vu struck the coyote with memories of peeping into the woman's locker with Adams back at Interpol.

The black coal pupils of the blood red eye turned in his direction, suddenly shrinking at the sight of food that the creature screeched. With that call the other beasts arose. While before only two came at a time, now a dozen popped up from the water, each as frightening as the next. They surrounded the ship, each with the same expression, the same intention, and the same thought; food. With with a battle cry, the crew unleashed hell.

* * *

**To The Good Thief: That's a good guess, but no. I actually just made it up from the top of my head. I know it sounds similar to a hydra, but nope, not a hydra.  
**

**To avy: Thank you for offering the character Zabrina, however I'm not sure if I have enough information. She sounds a lot like a siren from your description.**** But just in case, would you tell me a little more about Zabrina?**

**...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	24. The Doom Sea pt5

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

With the squeeze of the triggers, every armed man on board the _Gallantry_ engaged fire with the sea monsters, which had the ship surrounded. While some of those creatures were repelled and hid back to the water, others took the heat and charged, striking the ship with intense force, like a snake and its prey.

One of the creatures attacked the _Gallantry_'s hull, bursting into the barracks/cannon fire section, where Fitz and Adams stood in the middle, firing at both port and starboard directions. The beasts quickly repelled while some merely backed up to find an easier target.

Borg was the only one who was not shooting, his attention was more in the tea he was preparing, as if he did not know the ship was under attack. Of course, Neyla knew that was untrue because the android took a few looks back. No way he could not notice.

The beast glanced at the girls, its red eyes casting their reflection, and as it closed in, the white tigress did the only thing she could really do at the time, blast it with her armed assault rifle.

However, the projectiles simply bounced off its scales, ineffective.

Penelope suddenly sprinted away from the door, leading the monster's attention away from Neyla. Now on her, it followed the mouse as she pasted Borg, swiped the teapot, and tossed it at the creature. The teapot impact, due to the hot substance, forced the beast to screech in pain as it repelled slightly. Penelope finished the job by snatching the android's weapon from its back holster, aimed at its skull, and fired.

A red hot substance splashed upon the creature, boiling into its scales like magma, finally staving off the monster as it retraced back into the water.

Penelope glanced at the interesting, alien-like weapon she had used, "What sort of weaponry is this?"

"It's my plasma rifle," the android replied, "And it is quite rude to take other property from another."

"Sorry, but we're in a battle here, and instead of setting up a tea party, we need you to help fight off these monsters."

With that, Borg raised its hand, extracting his neutron blaster. The machine aimed the weapon behind her and fired. Penelope spun around, curious of what the android could be shooting, and spotted the headless neck of one of those creatures. Apparently it had been sneaking up behind her while she was consulting with Borg.

She turned back to the android, "As you wish." He simply said, turning away from her and walking away.

* * *

Above deck, it was even more of a hell than it was inside. For Black, the crocodile concentrated his fire on the nearest sea monster, rotating its head and neck like a snake would. The beast struck, slamming itself on the deck. Fortunately for the crocodile, he managed to dodge and stand just beside.

With the swing of his axe, he punctured the creature's skin, splattering blood on his own form as a wound was left on its neck. The beast withdrew, but with a battle cry, Black threw his weapon at the monster, right in its eye.

As the beast sank back into the sea, the crocodile roared in victory, but the battle was not over yet.

While the sound of the creatures' screeches and the gunfire of the pirates' weapons, Sly Cooper kept good resulting watch over the battle status. Although, he was not the best strategist so he could not come up with a good plan of attack so easily like Bentley could.

He stood his ground by the rudder, swinging his cane at the hungry beast approaching him.

Wilson, on the other hand, was more fit for combat. During the monster's assaults he had run out of ammunition for his assault rifle, now he was using his next weapon; the shotgun. Any creature that approached him was as sorry as the one Murray knocked out before, and speaking of the hippo, he was pretty much repelling all of them.

As the battle went on, Sly looked up, noticing that the sails were still open, and due to the fight with the beasts, they were beginning to shred and tear. If they were going to get out of the Doom Sea, the sails needed to be saved.

"Crew! The sails! Save the sails!" he ordered, leaping from the rudder and began to climb to the sails. Followed by a few other crewmen, including Wilson, he stopped at the first sail, waiting for the cougar to catch up with the rest. "Tie up the sails, if we wanna get out of here, the sails need to survive!"

"Aye sir! You heard 'em men, get to it!" Wilson replied, as the raccoon climbed up to the top sail. He would get to work on the top while the cougar and the others took care of the other.

* * *

Even from outside, Bentley could hear the battle rage on. Feeling as though he should be out there as well, the turtle picked up the pace with his experiment.

The answer was clear, these creatures, due to their scales, were recognized as dinosaurs, and their weakness was the cold. So, with some tanks filled with liquid nitrogen, stolen from a science facility, Bentley fashioned the cryo-dart. One hit to the head with one of the new darts and will cause instant freeze. And a hit to the head, which Bentley made a joke to himself, would literally cause a brain freeze.

* * *

**...  
**

**R&R.  
**

**

* * *

**


	25. Freddy Pulls Through

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ).The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

* * *

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

As the ordeal continued, Adams and Fitz saw fit to repair the ship by fixing the whole bursts from the creatures. While the coyote held a large flat piece of wood over the hole, the Doberman began to nail it down.

However, one of those monsters instantly began pushing the new board in, attempting to get in. While nailing the board down, Adams switched from the wood to the beast, instantly hammering its snout, cursing "Back off, you bastard!"

Angry, the creature pushed a little more strength through the wood, knocking it down and over the two canines. Now trapped underneath the new board, which they attempted to use to plug the hole, Adams and Fitz were at the mercy of the ever hungry beast. All they could do now was cry for help.

Fortunately for them, the Panda King heard their cries and leaped down the hatch, spotting the two trapped. With fire emitting in his fist, he tossed a flame at the creature's snout. The beast turned its attention away from the two canines and spotted the giant panda, which was more of a meal than its other two victims.

With a lick of its chops, which in its native tongue would be a smile, it charged at the round snack, unaware of the danger. When it finally came close enough, the Panda King jabbed at the beast, sending a burn on its cheek and underneath its throat. After several more Flame-Fu moves, the giant panda knocked the monster out of the ship.

Adams and Fitz slid out from underneath the flat wood, watching as the giant, enraged panda leaped back on deck, without even asking for thanks. While the two saved canines finished their job fixing the hull walls, the Doberman thought, "I thought fat people were supposed to be jolly."

* * *

As the Panda King rejoined the others on deck, it was chaos in the Doom Sea. Many sailors were snatched while some were simply knocked into the water, become a quick meal for the rest below.

They appeared to be making a final stand, leaving Adams and Fitz to mind the below, Penelope and Neyla took to the deck, fending off all they could since the ship's population was beginning to drop.

Meanwhile, on the sails, Wilson, along with three other pirates, quickly tied down the mainmast sail, while Sly, single-handed, tied the above.

"All clear, Captain!" the cougar called, keeping a firm grip on the rope to prevent him from falling off.

Suddenly, another creature popped out of the water, and as for Murray, the beast swiped at him, knocking him into the mainmast. With that impact, the mainmast shook, throwing everyone on it off their feet.

Sly quickly hooked the rope to the sail, saving himself. Freddy fell hard on the platform of the crow's nest, luckily not over board. Wilson and his other sail tender were lucky; the cougar grabbed hold of the ropes while the sailor's leg was caught in it, both suspended from the water. The other two sail trimmers, however, cruelly fell into the water, goners were they.

That same beast lurked closer to Wilson and the sailor, eying the sailor with hunger. With an act of misfortune, the creature snatched the helpless sailor in its jaws and swallowed him whole.

Now only to the cougar, but to a lot of witnessing eyes, such as Sly, Penelope, Murray, and Neyla, did the sight say that Wilson was next.

The creature closed in on Wilson, the cougar kicked him away, "Back off you sea serpent bastard!" he said, pulling out his shotgun and blasting it, "Cougar's not on the menu!" After several shots from the firearm, the beast finally knocked the sail board. The impact cut the ropes he was holding on to, causing him to let go of the shotgun and grab the sail, unfortunately, due to his missing claws, Wilson was left struggling for his life.

Freddy popped his head up from the crow's nest, looked all around, "Coast is clear," he murmured to himself. Finally, he spotted his cougar friend, hanging for dear life at the mercy of the beast, which was about to strike and snatch him away. The possum gasped, feeling as if Wilson needed some help. "Martian Scout! Do something!" He called.

"_Well Freddy I would, but that would involve me getting up,_" I told him, "_Handle it yourself_."

With that, Freddy dug into his pockets, searching for something useful. Finally, he pulled out the Chalice, its gold and encrustation of gems. That was when the possum thought, all of his problems began with swiping this piece of shiny gold. With that, the possum tossed the Chalice at the beast as it struck.

Wilson closed his eyes, not wishing to see the rest, and heard the sound of teeth biting metal. The cougar opened an eye and saw the creature and a chalice launched in its mouth. Suddenly, he lost his grip and released the sail, only to have a pair of greasy hands grab his own. He looked up and spotted Freddy, whose tail was hanging from the upper sail.

Wilson, along with other witnessing eyes were shocked, Freddy had saved his life. The possum's attention turned to the creature, whose mouth was wrapped around the Chalice; the beast tried and tried to shake off the Chalice but gave up and sunk back into the sea.

* * *

**R&R.  
**


	26. Did We Win?

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

While the storm began to ease, Bentley strolled out on deck, amazed at the number of hostiles as well as their own population. With his newly improvised weapon, three darts filled with liquid nitrogen, a instant killer to the creatures, the turtle joined Penelope and Murray.

"Bentley! You're okay," the hippo announced, pulling his wheel chaired friend in a tight hug.

"Not now, Murray. Where's Sly?"

Just then, the raccoon thief landed right beside him, as Wilson and Freddy climbed down from the mainmast. "Right here, buddy."

"And where have you been?!" Wilson asked, suddenly anxious at the turtle's final arrival.

"Me? I've been creating the answer of this equation," Bentley replied, showing one of the three new cryo-darts.

"What's that?" Sly asked, behind him, pirates were snatched.

"With my regular sleep darts, now filled with liquid nitrogen, I have constructed a projectile that will instantly explode on impact, only instead of a thermo, it will create an ice explosion. Considering the creatures are standard reptiles, in fact dinosaurs, they will die the second they're hit in the head with one of these babies."

Everyone's eyes widened, both impressed and concerned.

"Alright, how many did you make?" Neyla asked, as several sailors fired their weapons.

"Three."

"That's it?"

"Well, I only had one tank of LN, so yes."

"Then we'll just have to make do with that," Sly replied, tossing a spare assault rifle to Wilson.

Suddenly, another large beast rose from the water, now looming over them. The cougar fired his brand new clip, but had no effect. Bentley quickly loaded his dart launcher with a cryo-dart, aimed his binocucom at the monster, between its eyes, and fired.

The dart flew through the air and punctured the creature, right between the eyes. Due to the impact, the beast began to react. As if in agony, it waved itself in the air, screeching like mad. The group turned around and noticed the other creatures reacting the same way, as if they all were affected.

As the other creatures withdrew, the one hit beast began to instantly freeze, both inside and outside. Like a statue before them, the creature began to timber and fall towards them, and with a mighty punch, Murray stroke it, causing it to break into tiny pieces of ice on the ship.

With that, everything went silent. The beasts have fled, and the _Gallantry_ was now covered with frozen fish parts. Which, of course, Freddy picked up one of the pieces and curiously licked it, "Taste like sushi," he commented, only to have his tongue now stuck to the ice.

Murray threw off a few big pieces of ice and helped Sly and Wilson up. Penelope dusted herself off, and helped Bentley back onto his wheelchair. Wilson extended his hand, helping Neyla back on her feet. While Freddy wrestled with the ice, trying with all means to separate the frozen fish from his tongue. Adams and Fitz strolled up on the deck, while other surviving sailors slowly came out of hiding.

Black dropped his weapon and rested on the box, catching every breath he could, wondering if _his_ treasure was really worth it. As for Borg, the android detracted his neutron blaster, now heading down to remake some tea.

As silence reign, the raccoon captain and thief approached the edge of the ship, looking out into the water. He turned to the others, "Did we win?"

As an answer, a large, monster-like head rose into view, over to the port side of the _Gallantry_. It looked like another beast but was much, much larger than the small stalking ones. Only to its chin was it visible. It opened its mouth in a roar, also revealing the early attacking creatures within its mouth, as its tongues! For all this time, those monster that have been attacking them were only tongues with mouths, now they had an even bigger mouth to face.

"No Sly," Bentley replied, "We did not win."

* * *

**You know what, I'm sorry for going a little crazy, I've been dealing with a lot of junk lately, my apologize for taking it out on you, you don't deserve that kinda treatment. In any case, I feel much better, for I will complete this. In fact, if I don't how will I be able to write its sequel, Deception...  
**

**

* * *

**


	27. Pondering

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

With the source of all the creatures roaring at the ship, with a mouth filled with carnivorous, monstrous tongues, Bentley saw that by inventing the cryo-darts had not fully solved their problem, instead it had gotten them deeper. Although, his new weapons have proven to be effective against the creatures...tongues, the flaw to that was that now a horde of those monsters were going to strike the ship all at once, and he only had two left.

As the beast's mouth full of beast prepared themselves for their assault, Sly took the liberty of preparing their defense. "Look alive! Load the cannons on port, as well pull the starboard guns to that side," he ordered the crew, "Gather every explosive on the ship and have them ready. Anything useful, bring it to arms."

The crew complied immediately, each getting to their station as ordered. Not only were they confident, they were also afraid. There were over fifty of those monsters, and the crew of pirates had no intention of dying within their stomachs like their fallen comrades.

Next to the cannon armed at the stern, Sly Cooper had recalled fighting Crusher in ordered to obtain the knowledge of the pirates' fear of sea monsters, at first it did not appear so frightening, he had seen pictures which was enough to warn and prepare him. This monster, however, was a swimming horror, a large mouth housing several other creatures as tongues, Sly did not even wish to see the rest of it.

Murray picked up a single cannon from starboard, now standing at port with another crewman. While the ordinary cannons could only fire to the port, perhaps with the hippo's aiming, a good cannonball could hit another needed area.

Wilson gathered every rifleman on the _Gallantry_, positioning them at the port side, assault rifles pointed at the horde. He was never one for dying at sea, nor was he one for getting eaten, but if the cougar was one thing, he was to die fighting like his father himself wanted.

Armed at one of the cannons, Adams pulled out a pack of gum, pulling out a stick, and biting off a piece. He figured if he was going to die he should at least chew a final piece of gum. It was always moments like this that made him resent joining Wilson's militia in the beginning, however, if not the cougar, he would have been dead.

Beside his long companion, Fitz gulped, adjusting his hat one final time. Once a member of the Coast Guard, the coyote had expected dying out at sea. However, on a wooden ship with a group of world class thieves, still young battle veterans and old-fashioned pirates was a completely different image.

Black stood out on deck beside the row of gunners, a new set of weapons in his possession. A brand new clip was loaded in his assault rifle, and a new axe was holstered in his side pocket. The crocodile was dedicated to recovering Algernon's treasure that he was not about to a horde of sea monster SOBs stop him.

One of the few to fight out a final stand, Freddy hid himself in an open barrel, the same barrel in which he had stowed away aboard the _Gallantry_.

In the time left, Bentley loaded a second cryo-dart in his dart launcher of his binocucom. He would save the third just in case. The turtle pondered, by luck he had killed one of those beasts with a shot to the head, directly linked to the brain. If he could perform a direct hit to the giant monster's head, it would kill the beast for good, allowing them freedom from this ordeal.

Peeking through his binocucom, the turtle took aim at the creature, catching its eye in his crossheir. The eye is one of the direct links to a creature's brain, and with luck, a good enough impact into the eye would effect the cortex layers and shut it down. Bentley decided it best to eliminate the beast before any more damage can be done to their ship. With that, he tapped the trigger and launched the dart.

Unfortunately, the dart failed to reach its programmed location and lowered, instead hitting one of its tongues. As the creature-like tongue was put on ice, the instant freeze caused a provoke. The tongues screeched and charged, from the mouth of the angry monster.

The sailors braced themselves and readied to fire, as the turtle took cover. It was a disappointment that his shot did not count, now he was going to need a different plan. If he were closer to the beast an eye shot would have better count. Unfortunately, there was no way for him to swim over there, and there were not many volunteers to row their rowboat over there. He remember Penelope's assets, her Radio Control technology. The RC car was of no use, the RC chopper was not strong enough to fight the wind over there, but the new RC jet was built with speed.

While Bentley resented himself for not helping complete the new vehicle, he was more determined to save the ship along with Penelope so that he could, with all his power, earn her forgiveness, her friendship, and her love.

* * *

**Just to inform you, the reason I had this whole conflict of Bentley thinking Penelope is losing interest was a lesson that even super geniuses like Bentley make mistakes...**

**BTW, welcome back Jammin Jabala! I understand if you're a little bored, if that's the case then perhaps I won't tell anyone about the surprise twist I have planned in UC: Lockout.  
**


	28. One Final Shot

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

As the beasts began to advance, screeching as they charged, Sly swiped an assault rifle of his own and took point next to Wilson, "Doesn't look like we're gonna get out of this, alive."

"Well, as long as we're all together in this crossfire I'm certain we can-" the cougar paused, spotting Bentley roll past them and leap into the hatch. "Aw c'mon! Now where are you going?!"

Just then, the tongues finally came close enough to screech within their ears, and with that Wilson spun around and fired his rifle, launching twelve piercing bullets in the nearest monster.

With those shots, the second battle began.

* * *

As for Bentley, the turtle genius zoomed into the ladies' dorm and collected Penelope's RC jet. After which, he rolled over to the captain's dorm and got the work. Keeping the last remaining cryo-dart in his pocket, he installed one final adjustment to the jet, and bomber compartment.

After it was completed he pulled out the dart and stored it into the compartment. His plan was easy to recognize; he would fly the RC jet towards the beast, with hopes count on a lucky shot, and impact it with the dart. Thus, putting it on ice.

With the newly armed RC jet, Bentley picked it up and laid it on his lap, rolling out of the dorm and into the action.

Outside, surprisingly, things seemed to have gotten worse. The monsters were too close for comfort, thinning the crew down to close combat, all the while picking them off.

Julius Black dodged an assaulting beast in time to slicing at its throat with his axe. Watching it bleed on the floorboard and gunning it down with his rifle. Clearly these tongues were no match for his ferocity.

"Load," Murray signal, ordering a sailor to reload a cannonball in the cannon under his armpit. After the "clear" signal, the hippo called, "Light it!" and the cannon fired, launching the metallic ball through the air and came in contact with one creature, busting out its teeth in the making of knocking it away. The sailors cheered, as did Murray, as another ball was loaded.

"Murray! Over here!" Bentley called, waving his hands in the air.

The hippopotamus dropped the cannon and answered his call," Yeah, little buddy?"

"Murray, I need you to throw this into the air so that I can join contacts with the creature and my newly invented projectile," the turtle explained.

Murray blinked, shrugging his shoulders as he accepted the jet. He did not know what his friend was talking about, he only caught the "throw it into the air" part. With his strength and hand-eye coordination, he tossed the jet into the air, as Bentley rapidly began working the controls.

With a stroke a luck, he managed to steer the jet from a nose tip dive and fly it through the sky, beating the winds.

The RC jet, with its advanced photo sensor "Eagle's Eye" was able to spot a new Achilles' heel on the creature, a certain tip on the top of its head, which was a direct link to the brain stem. If he could make that shot, then the job would be done.

he piloted the jet through the storm as Penelope arrived at his side, her weapon replaced with her very own sword, which she had collected back on Seeker Isle. She stood beside him, her sword held out in front of her. "Bentley, what's going on?"

"With the correct aiming and flying ability, I should be able to fall the best by striking the back of its neck, to its brain stem."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm the brains of the Cooper Gang outfit," Bentley replied, realizing that he did not need muscle nor talent to be with the one he loved, he just needed to be himself, and he was himself, the Brains.

Suddenly, one of those tongues swooped in and swiped Penelope, wrapping itself around her and raising her into the air, "Bentley, help!"

With that, the turtle readjusted his helmet and turned back to the controls. In order to save Penelope, he needed to take out the source of their problems.

He flew the jet over and around the beast's neck, spotting the location in general for targeting. He piloted closer to the spot, flying around the neck and eluding simply obstacles, and chose his one shot. He triggered the button, which trigger the compartment, and bombed the dart. The small missile fell and pierced the precise spot of target.

With that, everything shook. The large mouth of the beast roared in pain, as did its tongues as they screeched loud enough to break one's eardrums. The pained creatures released everything they snatched, including Penelope, who was caught by Bentley.

Now seated in his lap, Penelope stared into Bentley's eyes, both seeing though each others glasses, transfixed as if they had forgotten about the beast's cry.

As ice covered the large creature, engulfing its tongues as well, it slowly sunk to the deep, dark of the Doom Sea.

* * *

**To _Jammin Jabala_: Well, I play a lot of war games and they involve military. Like SOCOM, which is featuring the Navy SEALs. The whole call characters by last name thing kinda caught me an interest, that would probably be why I call my characters by their last name. In fact, I might even get into the habbit of calling Sly Cooper by his last name, MIGHT. **

**But other than that, I'm glad you're eager for Deception, I'm also gonna talk a bit about Wilson's team while the soldier of fortune is away, all the while producing some mystery in the Palace, both a little scary and erotic. Also, glad you'll be there when I publish it...**


	29. Epilogue

_Sly Cooper fanfic8_

* * *

**Special Thanks to _Jammin Jabala_ for allowing me use of his OC: Julius Black...**

**Set after Dead Men Tell No Tales, and before the Cooper Vault Job(BCVJ). The adventures that were never told...**

**Sequel to Seeker's Scroll...  
**

_

* * *

_

**Untold Chronicles...**

**Melancholy and Repent  
**

* * *

As the beast sank silently into the sea, and the RC jet landed back on the ship beside the rudder, the clouds above began to clear, allowing the sun access to shine upon the _Gallantry_. With the creature defeated, the dark, shadow eclipse of the Doom Sea was cleared, ending its dark name forever.

Sanctuary at last, the crew began to cheer with victory. Raising their fists in the air, the survivors had all pulled together and survive the ordeal with the threat, with that, the Doom Sea. Although most of them expected their moment of triumph would be discovering Algernon's treasure, they were all happy just to be alive. With now bold and confident hearts, they were all determined that nothing could stop them.

Although they did mourn the fallen, giving the gunshot of any military-like funeral as others prayed for them. Black simply sat aside, his arms folded as he leaned against the wall. The fallen pirates meant nothing to him, he was only here to collect his treasure, just like all of them though, only he did not share their compassion and friendship of fellowship.

Meanwhile, Penelope stepped off of Bentley's wheelchair and went to collect her RC jet. After which, she turned to the turtle genius, who had successfully pulled them out of that ordeal, as well save her life. The turtle simply smiled bashfully, as his girlfriend approached him and left a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Now that we're out of that, is there something you want to talk about?"

Bentley's eyes widened, "You noticed?"

"I suspected, yes. You've been very solitary lately," Penelope described.

"Well, okay. After all, like you said, you'll understand."

* * *

While the two geniuses talked, Freddy poked his head out of the barrel, grinning as the battle was over. The possum stuck a foot out and tried to leap out, but ended up falling flat on his face in the making. He scurried to his feet, hoping he had not embarrassed himself in front of someone, and spun around, only to spot Neyla in front of him.

The white tigress stood before him, a smile formed in her lips. Although she was still a little angry with the rodent for his previous actions, but he had redeemed himself just as she did, saving a life. Of course, while she saved the lives of Paris, as well as the world, he saved one life, the life of someone very precious to her.

"Oh jeeze! Now what?" Freddy sighed, a hint of fright showing.

"Thank you, Freddy."

"Look. I know I made the biggest mistake- Wait, what?" the possum replied, his brows raised.

"You saved Jack's life, just when I thought I was going to lose him," Neyla told him, leaning close to him, and kissing him "Thank you."

As the white tigress walked away, Freddy placed a hand on his cheek, sighing fantastically, "What a woman," the rodent shook his head and put on a proud smile, "Well, I may have lost what could be the most money I could ever get in the rest of my life, but at least all's well that ends well."

The possum jumped as he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he spun around and found Wilson, who also had a proud smile, "Yep, all's well."

* * *

After the great ordeal out at sea, the _Gallantry_ arrived St. Helena, another island of the United Kingdom. When the ship docked the crew departed to purchase and load supplies for their next voyage.

Meanwhile, Bentley and Penelope stood over by the stern while Sly and Murray consulted with Wilson. There, the turtle explained how he felt melancholy about his small, weak stature and that he feared she would turn away from him to someone stronger and more muscular, especially due to his eavesdropping on her conversation with Neyla.

Penelope chuckled, "And you though that was you? No, we were talking about Dimitri. You know, big ego, over exaggerating..." With that, the turtle blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops. My mistake. I'm sorry, Penelope."

"Hey now, you know I've got a thing for smart guys," the mouse told him, caressing his chin with her fingers, "and where am I gonna find anyone _half_ as smart as you?"

She had made a point, no matter what happened, she and Bentley would always be perfect for each other.

The egghead couple shared a tender moment as Sly and Murray grinned happily for their friend. After this whole event, it was proof that everyone makes mistakes. Even if they are the smartest, the most strategic, or best among all. That is a lesson that everyone is to learn and no one is to forget that life is full of surprises and we do not always make the right choices, but that does not mean it is too late to fix it. For an mistake is only an error if it cannot be corrected, and Bentley corrected his error before it became the big mistake.

Meanwhile, Sly realized that this was a major conflict that there were lucky enough to get out alive, unfortunately he knew it would not be the last. They still needed to get to the disclosed location that the Scroll was leading them to. Who knows what adventures await them now?

THE END

* * *

**There you have it folks, the Doom Sea is passed and now they are heading to their next adventure. Keep watch for the sequel: Deception. Murray meets an exotic woman in India, but she is not what the Cooper Gang appears. A mystery/friendship, a bit of romance too, I guess...**

**Thank you reviewers:**

**Jammin Jabala**

**slylady345**

**pasta16**

**The Good Thief**

**avy**

**jigsaw**

**Bantstrike-chan**

**RingTailGuy123**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Hear from you later in... UC: Deception!  
**


End file.
